Después del Beso
by VaneBB
Summary: Lo que a todos nos gustaría que pasara después del beso.
1. Huesos

CAPÍTULO 1: HUESOS

El día de navidad había pasado y Huesos estaba en su apartamento, tomándose un chocolate caliente en su cómodo sofá mientras escuchaba música.

Aunque, en realidad, no le hacía mucho caso, sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no sabía por dónde empezar a analizarlas.

La sensación era buena, eso estaba claro, era cálida y reconfortante y, al mismo tiempo, algo excitante, como si ante ella se abriera un nuevo mundo por descubrir.

A qué se debía todo esto? Su familia, si claro, eran las primeras navidades que pasaba en familia desde hacía mucho tiempo, y era tan agradable volver a sentirse parte de algo. Sentir que alguien te quería y se preocupaba por ti, que había personas que deseaban pasar esas fechas especiales contigo y no sólo un montón de huesos con los que evitarlas.

Pero había algo más, había luchado por no pensar en ello pero no le salía de la cabeza. Booth. El beso.

No se puede decir que le desagradara la idea del beso en el momento en que Caroline se lo propuso, cosa que le sorprendió, pero pensó que sería simplemente algo divertido, una broma más de las que se gastaban entre ellos y, tal vez, sólo tal vez, una manera de liberarse de esa extraña tensión que surgía a veces, debida, sin duda y simplemente, a la imposibilidad real de mantener ningún tipo de contacto que no fuera estrictamente amistoso.

Pero las cosas no habían salido como ella había previsto. Cuando entró en su despacho y pensó en que iba a besarlo se puso nerviosa, nerviosa! Ella! Y cuando él se ofreció a hablar con Caroline, su grito de no fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba y tuvo que apresurarse a explicarlo.

Y cuando lo tuvo cerca… No podía apartar su mirada de la de él y se moría por besarlo! Tanto es así que cuando él hizo un tímido intento por separarse lo agarró con fuerza por las solapas y no se lo permitió.

No quería que aquello terminara! Había sido un beso increíble, nunca había sentido nada igual, había tanto deseo, tanta pasión, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

Seguramente todo tenía una explicación científica pero en ese momento había perdido totalmente la razón y sólo deseaba que él la estrechara entre sus brazos, sentir sus músculos más cerca… Bueno, ya vale! Qué demonios me está pasando?

Cuando por fin se habían separado tuvo que disimular para que no se notara lo turbada que estaba. No, aquello no había sido lo que ella había previsto, y lo peor es que en cuanto Caroline salió de la habitación, después de escuchar las estupideces que había dicho sobre su hermano, sólo deseaba que él volviera a besarla.

Dios mío, todo había salido al revés, quería besarlo para olvidarlo y ahora que lo había besado no podía parar de pensar en él! Hasta fantaseaba con él!

Imaginaba que aparecía de repente en su apartamento con una de sus tontas excusas y que le decía que no aguantaba más, que la atracción era demasiado fuerte y le daba todo igual. Que lo único que quería era hacerle el amor de tal manera que ella comprendiera las explicaciones que le había dado aquel día, de tal manera que se fundieran en uno solo o, al menos, lo intentaran.

Y se imaginaba que ella no lo dejaba seguir hablando y se arrojaba a sus brazos, le quitaba la camisa y acariciaba su pecho mientras le besaba con desesperación. Él la separaba, pero sólo para desnudarla a su vez, y se hacían un lío con las prisas, y se reían, y acababan desnudándose cada uno a si mismo para terminar antes.

Y él llevaba uno de esos calzoncillos de dibujitos tan monos, y le parecía tan tierno y vulnerable así desnudo. Y se miraban un momento, disfrutando de sus perfectas estructuras, y después se abrazaban estrechamente y él le susurraba al oído: llevo tanto esperando este momento que me da miedo.

Pero ella le decía que no tenía por qué, y lo cogía de la mano y lo llevaba hasta la cama. Allí terminaban de desnudarse, lentamente, acariciándose la piel, besándola y, por una vez, ella se dejaba llevar.

Y él tomaba el mando de la situación y la depositaba suavemente sobre el edredón de plumas, y se acostaba a su lado y la acariciaba. Recorría cada centímetro de su piel con sus dedos, con sus labios y, emocionado, escondía la cara en su melena: Temperance, te deseo, te… Te quiero.

Ella casi llora al oír esas palabras pero en vez de eso buscó su mirada, y se perdió en ella. Él la miraba con timidez, como temiendo su reacción en ese momento tan vulnerable, una mala contestación podría acabar con su autoestima para siempre, ya se sabe, los chicos duros son muy sensibles.

Qué era lo adecuado? No tenía ni idea, pero sabía lo que quería decir: Seeley, me vuelves loca casi desde el primer momento en que te vi y estoy cansada de contenerme, quiero tenerte dentro de mi de una maldita vez así que espero que estés preparado, en todos los sentidos.

En ese momento él se olvidaría de toda timidez, tomaría las medidas oportunas, y haría todo lo que ella le había pedido… Y más. Y es que tres años de tensión acumulada podían dar para mucho.

Luego se acurrucaría contra su pecho mientras él la rodeaba con un brazo y le daba besitos, llamándola mi niña y diciéndole lo mucho que había disfrutado. Y ella sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca! O no? Que le había dicho su padre una vez? Que si encontraba a alguien en quien confiar se aferrase a él. Y ella confiaba en Booth más que en nadie en este mundo.

Él nunca le había fallado, siempre estaba a su lado, y había prometido no traicionarla. Y ella le creía, se sentía segura con él, segura no en un sentido físico, que para eso se bastaba sola, sino querida, querida? Booth le quería? La sola idea la hacía estremecerse de placer.

Aquélla vez que le había dicho que existen muchos tipos de familias le había parecido entender una especie de ofrecimiento, pero había desechado la idea porque no era muy buena con la psicología.

Y el día anterior, cuando le dio su maravilloso regalo y le deseó feliz navidad, sus ojos decían otra cosa, pero no sabía qué.

Y la extraña expresión de su cara cuando pensó que ella no querría ni tomarse un café con él si no hubiera más asesinatos, significaría algo?

Pero, por otra parte, él le había recomendado que se fuera con Sully. Eso quería decir que no la quería o que la quería tanto que pensaba en la felicidad de ella antes que en la suya propia?

Y ella, le quería a él? Lo único que sabía es que cuando lo habían secuestrado y pensó que iba a perderlo casi se muere. Que nunca se sentía tan segura como estando entre sus brazos, que nadie había hecho por ella y por su familia las cosas que él hacía, que nunca, nadie, le había provocado tanta ternura, y que nadie había conseguido que se divirtiera tanto.

Además, tenía que reconocerlo, si no se había ido con Sully es porque no podía soportar la idea de separarse de él. Era esto amor? Si no lo era debería serlo porque era una sensación maravillosa. Y en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.


	2. Booth

CAPÍTULO 2: BOOTH

Booth daba vueltas por su apartamento como un león enjaulado. Rebeca acababa de llevarse a Parker y, por una vez, se alegraba. Adoraba al niño pero en ese momento tenía otras cosas en que pensar y no podía dedicarle toda la atención debida.

Huesos le había besado! No se lo podía creer pero, al mismo tiempo, aún sentía el contacto de sus suaves labios, sentía como se abrían al rozarse con los suyos, como no querían separarse… Y aún podía saborear el chicle que ella masticaba y que, con la pasión del momento, acabó en su boca.

Pero empecemos por el principio. Por lo que había logrado entender, había sido Caroline la que la había chantajeado para que lo besara. Mala cosa, no había sido un acto voluntario. Pero, por otro lado, él se había ofrecido a hablar con ella y arreglar el asunto de otra manera, y ella se había negado rotundamente, tan rotundamente que casi le había asustado.

Significaba eso que quería besarlo o, simplemente, que tenía miedo de que Caroline diera marcha atrás y su familia no pudiera pasar sus navidades soñadas?

En principio se habría decantado por esta última opción pero el beso… Ese beso no había sido de los que se dan por obligación. Él no estaba a la altura de ella en la mayoría de las materias, pero en ese campo se sentía bastante seguro, y sabía con certeza que jamás le habían besado así, con tanto deseo.

Trató de mantener la cordura, pero cuando ella lo agarró y lo acercó más se perdió. Esa mujer llevaba tiempo volviéndolo loco, aunque le costara admitirlo, y en muchas ocasiones habían estado tan cerca que pensó que si se acercaba un poco más no podría resistirse y la besaría.

Pero Huesos siempre mantenía las distancias, y nunca se habría imaginado que ella lo fuera a besar a él, ni que lo fuera a mirar como lo había mirado antes del beso, con esa cara de niña pequeña ante el escaparate de una pastelería que tanto le gustaba.

Y desde luego no se había imaginado que después de besarla él se fuera a sentir tan aturdido que no sabía ni lo que decía. Si, recordaba algo de que Huesos quería mucho a su hermano, pero había hablado automáticamente porque ni eso ni algo de unos barquitos tenía mucho sentido para él.

Y cuando se fue Caroline, tuvo que inventarse una excusa estúpida para irse y no cogerla entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto le había gustado… Y que quería volver a hacerlo.

Y desde ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, sus labios, su cuerpo… Y ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba saber qué había significado ese beso para ella, si había alguna posibilidad, aunque fuera mínima, de que sintiera una décima parte de lo que él sentía por ella.

Porque, seamos sinceros, su preocupación por ella, los riesgos que corría para protegerla, sus deseos de pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, sus regalitos, sus cenas y sus conversaciones/discusiones íntimas, no eran propios de compañeros. Si hasta el crío de Sweets se había dado cuenta!

Cómo podía ser? Se había enamorado de su compañera de trabajo! Apenas podía entenderla y lo único que quería era pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Qué iba a hacer ahora? Le estaba entrando el pánico!

Podía pedirle consejo a alguien… Pero los hombres no hacen eso y, además, con quién podía hablar? Con Hodgins? Se moriría de risa. Con Ángela? Se sentiría tan feliz que iría a decírselo a Huesos inmediatamente. Zack? Mejor dejar a Zack tranquilo. Y con Cam no podía hablar de ese tema.

Rebeca? Qué le había dicho Rebeca cuando había llegado al apartamento y había visto en que estado estaba? Seeley te encuentras bien? Si, es que tengo un problema… Personal... Con el trabajo. Problema personal con el trabajo? Problemas con Huesos? Si, cómo lo has sabido? Se veía venir desde hace tiempo. Cómo? No, nada, que tengas suerte con tu problema. Si, gracias. Se estaba riendo y él no le veía la gracia. No, Rebeca tampoco valía.

Tal vez Parker podría ayudarle, él y Huesos parecían entenderse muy bien últimamente, y él se sentía tan perdido como un niño de cuatro años, pero ya se había ido, así que tenía que hacer frente a aquello él sólo, como un hombre. Iba a ir a hablar con ella!


	3. El Encuentro

CAPÍTULO 3: EL ENCUENTRO

En el coche de camino a su casa estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta un montón de veces pero, de pronto, una escena se le vino a la mente.

Estaban manteniendo una de esas conversaciones sobre sexo que tan nervioso lo ponían, aunque no pensaba reconocerlo, él intentaba explicarle que a veces el sexo no era sólo sexo, y ella le había dicho algo así como que seguro que tenía otras opciones, aparte de Rebeca, para, digamos, desahogarse.

Qué había querido decir? Se le estaba insinuando y él, el súper conocedor de la naturaleza humana, no lo había pillado? O le estaba dando a entender que la atracción que sentían era únicamente física y no había nada más? Porque a él eso ya no le bastaba, quería tenerlo todo con ella.

Hasta estaba dispuesto a intentar convencerla para casarse con él y tener media docena de niños. No sería increíble? Un montón de pequeñas Huesecitos correteando por el jardín y con las que Parker pudiera jugar. Bueno, estaba desvariando, ni siquiera se si siente algo por mi.

Lo que está claro es que yo si siento algo por ella. De hecho, el día anterior había estado a punto de confesárselo. La había visto tan ilusionada con su regalo que, cuando le dijo que le encantaba, tuvo que contenerse para no responderle: tu a mi si que me encantas. Estaba perdido pero estaba feliz!

Y allí estaba, delante de la puerta del apartamento de Huesos, como un tonto, sin saber qué hacer. Sólo faltaba que se le ocurriera salir en ese momento y lo viera allí, a ver qué le decía. Aunque bueno, era un experto en inventarse excusas para ir a verla. Igual que ella ahora que lo pensaba, aunque no reconociera que lo echaba de menos sabía que era así. Y sonrió al recordar una conversación que habían tenido sobre ese tema.

El caso es que estaba deseando verla, hablar con ella, pero sabía que eso iba a suponer un cambio radical en su vida, para bien o para mal… Y estaba aterrorizado! Esto era peor que cazar asesinos en serie! Su placa y su pistola no le valían de nada.

Si ella también le quería se habían acabado sus días de soltero, sus líos con abogadas, ex amantes y demás. En realidad eso no le importaba nada, hacía meses que no estaba con ninguna mujer, hacía meses que no podía pensar más que en ella.

Entonces lo malo sería que no le quisiera, se acabaría hasta su amistad, y él se temía que ya no iba a poder ser feliz sin ella. Sólo a ella le había confesado sus peores secretos y sólo ella podía consolarlo y ayudarle a seguir adelante. No tenía más que recordar cómo se le rompió el corazón cuando ella le dijo que, si no hubiera más asesinatos, tal vez ni tomaran un café juntos, aunque luego su mirada le dijera otra cosa.

Y si lo dejaba pasar? No parecía una mala opción, pero era inviable. Él no era de piedra. Huesos era una mujer increíblemente sexy y, después de ese beso, no iba a poder trabajar con ella sin más. Se distraería y pondría en peligro la vida de los dos. Así que no tenía opción. Y llamó a la puerta.

Huesos tardó un rato en abrir la puerta, pero la espera mereció la pena. Llevaba un camisoncito de esos que usan las chicas para andar por casa, pero que perfectamente podrían llevar a la calle. Era un vestido blanco, de tirantes, corto y con bordaditos. La mente de Booth voló hacia la última vez que la había visto con un vestido tan provocativo. Las Vegas! Aquel vestidito negro le había traído serios problemas, casi no había podido contenerse.

Pero es que además tenía la cara llena de chocolate, como una niña, y una expresión en sus preciosos ojos azules que Booth nunca había visto, que no podía descifrar, pero que le gustó. Estaba ruborizada? Era posible que Huesos se avergonzara de algo? O estaría interrumpiendo algo? Pensó con horror. Y una sensación conocida, la misma que había sentido cuando Huesos le dijo que se había acostado con Sully, se apoderó de él. Se moría de celos!

Pero no, parecía que estaba sola. Entonces… Qué pasaba? Bueno, tampoco era tan raro, él también se había ruborizado el día que le dio el beso de agradecimiento en el hospital, y no significaba nada, o si? Estaba hecho un lío y la combinación dulce/sexy de la Huesos que tenía delante no le ayudaba mucho. No podía pensar.

Cuando por fin fue capaz de controlar su loco corazón y abrir la boca lo único que se le ocurrió fue: hola Booth, estaba pensando en ti. Aunque al ver la cara que él ponía ante esa afirmación, pensó que la frase no había sido tan mala. En serio Huesos? Yo también en ti. De hecho no he podido parar de pensar en ti desde que… Ya sabes… Me besaste.

Bueno… En realidad no me quedó más remedio… Ya sabes... Caroline… Mierda! Por qué había dicho eso? Vaya, dijo Booth desilusionado, pensaba que te había gustado. Gustarme? Me encantó! Dijo Huesos sin poder controlarse. De verdad? Booth volvía a respirar. A mi también! Y pensé que deberíamos hablarlo, porque yo no puedo hacer como que no ha pasado nada, pensaba que si, pero no, yo…Bueno, será mejor que pases.


	4. Por Fin!

CAPÍTULO 4: POR FIN

Entraron y se sentaron en el sofá en que hacía un momento descansaba Huesos. Ella le preguntó si quería un chocolate y él le respondió que no y, riéndose, le dijo que estaba manchada. Ella, avergonzada, intentó quitarse los restos de chocolate, pero no acertó, y él, tiernamente, se acercó.

Deja Huesos, ya te lo quitó yo. Y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, sus dedos le acariciaban alrededor de los labios, concentrados en quitar todas las manchas.

Ella sintió de nuevo aquella corriente eléctrica que la recorría cada vez que él la tocaba, y miró con pasión los oscuros ojos que recorrían sus labios concienzudamente en busca de chocolate.

Cuando él terminó y alzó la vista estaban tan cerca que podían oír los latidos acelerados de sus respectivos corazones. En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

Maldita sea! Pensó Huesos. No me lo puedo creer! Era su padre. Hola papá. No, no es un buen momento. Qué hago? Estoy con Booth. No, no tenemos ningún caso pero ha venido a verme. Para qué? Pues no lo se. Justo ahora me lo iba a decir. No, no interrumpes, es solo que… Bueno, estábamos hablando. Si, hablando. No se a qué te refieres pero ya te llamaré.

Booth oyó risas al otro lado del teléfono. Qué te ha dicho? Le preguntó a Huesos cuando volvió a sentarse. No se, algo de una bendición, pero ya sabes que yo de cuestiones religiosas no entiendo nada. Ya. Booth tragó saliva.

Bueno, allí estaban otra vez, los dos sentados, mirándose, sin hablar. Aquello iba a ser más difícil aún de lo que pensaba. Entonces Huesos cogió una goma del pelo que llevaba en la muñeca y se recogió la melena en una coleta, con la vana esperanza de que aquello le aliviara el calor que sentía.

Al volver a bajar los brazos uno de los tirantes de su vestido se deslizó desde el hombro hasta el brazo y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los labios de Booth le besaban el hombro con delicadeza. No lo había podido evitar! Aquel trozo de piel desnuda le había atraído irremediablemente, y el contacto lo dejó fascinado. Tenía una piel tan suave!

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo miró a Huesos con cierto temor, nunca se sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Booth estaba ahora en terreno conocido. Si había algo de lo que él sabía era de reacciones humanas y, en concreto, era un experto en las reacciones que él provocaba a la más interesante de las mitades del género humano. Y Huesos, al fin y al cabo, era una mujer.

En ese momento decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar y actuar, y así lo hizo. Con infinito placer sus labios se deslizaron desde el hombro hasta el cuello de Huesos, que había dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle la maniobra de tal modo que ahora reposaba en el respaldo del sofá, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Le besó el cuello con suavidad y ascendió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Huesos dejó escapar un leve suspiro y Booth sonrió. Le encantaba hacerla disfrutar. Se alejó un instante para ver su cara y ella abrió los ojos, preguntándose por qué habría parado. La estaba volviendo loca! No quería que parara!

Estaba muy cerca, mirándola con deseo. Se incorporó levemente y apoyó su mano en la nuca de él, mirándolo a su vez con adoración. Le acarició el nacimiento del pelo e introdujo los dedos entre los mechones.

Él cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir más el contacto. Luego giró la cara y le besó la mano. Cuando regresó los labios de ella estaban todavía más cerca, y su otra mano se juntaba con la primera, tirando de él. Se dejó hacer.

Ella se volvió a apoyar en la espalda del sofá llevándolo consigo. Se miraron un instante, sonrieron, y él atravesó la breve distancia que los separaba lentamente, saboreando de antemano ese beso que ambos tanto deseaban.

Por fin sus labios se rozaron, sus ojos se cerraron y los brazos de ella abrazaron su cuello. Él la estrecho también entre sus brazos y, al contacto, los dos cuerpos parecieron arder.

Sus bocas se buscaban ahora ya sin suavidad, se devoraban mutuamente, y Huesos se liberó del abrazo pero únicamente para ayudarle a quitarse la camiseta, quería sentir por fin aquellos músculos perfectos bajo sus manos.

La camiseta voló por los aires y ella le acarició el pecho, lo besó, mientras él se peleaba con el segundo de los tirantes. Cuando por fin venció la levantó con ligereza y observó como el pálido vestido caía a sus pies. Dios mío! Era más bella de lo que había imaginado hasta en sus mejores sueños. No podía apartar los ojos de su cuerpo!

Ella, bromeando, le dijo que no le gustaba la hebilla que llevaba hoy. No te preocupes, le respondió él, enseguida me la quito. El cinturón siguió el mismo camino de la camiseta, y los vaqueros, medio caídos, dejaron ver unos boxer de cuadritos celestes monísimos. Nada de dibujitos esta vez.

Estaba tan sexy allí de pie, semidesnudo, mirándola embelesado. Pero pronto mirar no fue suficiente. Cuando las manos de él le acariciaron los pechos Huesos creyó morir, y cuando lo que sintió fueron los labios rodeando sus pezones las piernas le temblaron, y él tuvo que cogerla para que no se cayera.

La acostó en el sofá y le quitó la braguita. Él a su vez terminó de desnudarse, bajo la atenta y admirada mirada de ella, y se acostó a su lado. Se abrazaron, sintiendo el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos, y se besaron.

Las manos de él recorrieron de nuevo sus pechos, su vientre, le acariciaron los muslos, mientras las de ella reconocían su espalda, sus nalgas. Todo era nuevo y excitante, y a la vez conocido y deseado. No habían dicho una palabra y, sin embargo, se lo habían dicho todo. Después de esto ya nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

Huesos empezó a entender cómo podían superarse las leyes de la física. Cuando él se colocó sobre ella pensó en discutir sobre quién era el que tenía que ponerse arriba, pero la presión de su cuerpo le resultó tan placentera que decidió dejarlo para otro momento. Booth se dio cuenta y sonrió, esta discusión también la iba a ganar él.

Mirándola a los ojos empezó a penetrarla. Las caderas de Huesos se arquearon para recibirlo mejor y él gimió: Temperance! Cómo le gustó oír su nombre en ese momento y en ese tono. Aunque en realidad le habría dado igual que la llamara Temperance, Huesos o lo que quisiera, la estaba llevando al séptimo cielo así que era lo menos que podía hacer.

Booth! Respondió ella en un susurro. Llámame Seeley. No te gusta que te llamen Seeley. Tú si, ahora si. Y ya no pudieron seguir hablando. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que, efectivamente, parecieron fundirse en uno solo cuando todo estalló.

Oleadas de placer los recorrieron durante unos instantes y luego él cayó a su lado, sin fuerzas, pero tan feliz como no creía haber estado nunca. La abrazó con pasión y ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos hasta que sus respiraciones recuperaron el ritmo normal. Entonces se miraron, se besaron con dulzura y, liberados de toda tensión, se quedaron dormidos.

Huesos se despertó en mitad de la noche y temió que todo hubiera sido otro sueño pero no, allí estaba, el hombre más increíble que había conocido nunca, todavía desnudo y rodeándola con sus brazos. Los tapó a ambos con una mantita que tenía en el sofá y se volvió a quedar profundamente dormida.


	5. A la Mañana Siguiente

CAPÍTULO 5: A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Booth fue el primero en despertarse y, cuando abrió los ojos, no se lo creía. Estaba allí, con él, desnuda, y había sido suya! Es más, esperaba que lo fuera muchas veces más. Le habría gustado? Habría jurado que si, pero uno nunca puede estar seguro.

Evitó moverse para no despertarla pero ya no pudo dormir más. Se quedó mirándola dormir y haciendo toda clase de planes para el futuro, había tantas cosas que quería hacer con ella!

Cuando por fin Huesos despertó él la estaba mirando. Buenos días, le dijo sonriendo. Buenos días, mi vida. Le respondió él. Los mejores. Te ha gustado? El qué? Dijo ella. Huesos, ya sabes, el… El sexo. Pensé que después de hacerlo ya no te costaría tanto hablar de ello. Vamos, no te burles y respóndeme.

Ha sido increíble, nunca había sentido nada igual. En serio? Él no cabía en si de felicidad. Pero, me vuelves a llamar Huesos? Ya no soy Temperance? No, tú eres mi Huesos, Temperance lo reservo para los momentos especiales. Te importa? No, me encanta.

Huesos tenemos que hablar. Si pero después de desayunar que me muero de hambre. Qué quieres? Yo te prepararé el desayuno. Ni hablar. Lo preparamos entre los dos y mientras hablamos. Bueno, después de una noche como aquélla podía perdonarle su falta de romanticismo.

Y la verdad es que fue muy divertido, se levantaron, se miraron desnudos, y se abrazaron. Tenemos que parar sino acabaremos en la cama otra vez y adiós desayuno. En realidad no lo hicimos en la cama si no en el sofá. Huesos que más da eso, lo importante es… Lo importante!

Ja, ja. Formamos un buen equipo también en la cama. Huesos!

Y también lo formaron preparando el desayuno. En un momento hicieron tostadas, zumo y cola cao, y se lo comieron en la cocina de Huesos bromeando como niños. Estaban tan felices!

Luego decidieron darse un baño. Juntos. Qué bien sonaba todo cuando podía hacerlo con Huesos! Y desnudos otra vez se metieron en la súper bañera de Huesos. Desde luego, qué bien vivían las antropólogas forenses escritoras de best sellers, y yo jugándome el cuello todos los días por la décima parte del sueldo, pensó Booth.

Aunque, por una vez, no le importaban demasiado las injusticias de la vida, después de todo él tenía a Huesos, y podían disfrutar juntos de las burbujas. Había sitio de sobra para los dos, pero ella prefirió colocarse entre sus piernas de tal modo que se apoyaba en su pecho y sus brazos protectores la rodeaban.

Se enjabonaron mutuamente, llenando todo de espuma, y luego se relajaron en el agua caliente. Huesos. Hum. Quiero decirte algo. Ella se giró para verle la cara y le dio un beso. Sabes que eres súper sexy? Gracias Huesos, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar. Pero, seguro que quieres hablar? Dijo ella, pícara, besándolo otra vez.

Él, por un momento, se dejó llevar y se olvidó de lo que iba a decir pero… No, Huesos, en serio, tenemos que hablar. No quiero que esto sea sólo una de tus experiencias físicas. Quiero saber lo que ha significado para ti.

Booth, te quiero. ME QUIERES? Si, te quiero. Crees que una noche como la de ayer habría sido posible si esto no fuera más que algo físico? Tú me das algo con lo que jamás había soñado, y no estoy hablando del sexo. Vaya qué pena! El sexo ha sido increíble, de verdad. Él sonríe satisfecho. Pero lo que tú me das va mucho más allá.

Tú me haces sentirme otra vez como cuando era una niña y todo era perfecto, mis padres no habían desaparecido, Russ no me había abandonado, y yo sólo tenía que preocuparme de jugar y aprender. Tú has conseguido que vuelva a disfrutar de la vida y que incluso tenga confianza en el futuro. Si tu estás a mi lado todo está bien. Y tu, qué sientes?

Yo te adoro Huesos. Jamás pude soñar con una mujer como tu y sin embargo eres exactamente lo que necesito. Adoro tu inocencia y tu sabiduría, quiero enseñarte todo lo que no sabes y aprender de todo lo que sabes tú. Adoro tu independencia y tu vulnerabilidad, quiero viajar por el mundo contigo y acogerte en mis brazos cuando me necesites.

Adoro tu carácter obstinado y entregado, y quiero discutir contigo y ayudar contigo a que el mundo sea mejor. Y quiero… Quiero todo contigo! Quiero casarme contigo y tener un montón de niñas. Niñas? Por qué niñas? Yo prefiero los niños. Huesos, te estoy hablando de pasar la vida juntos y te pones a discutir sobre el sexo de nuestros hijos? Bueno, podía ser peor. Podía haberte recordado que no quiero tener hijos.

Es cierto eso Huesos? No quieres tener hijos conmigo? Ni siquiera quieres a Parker? Adoro a Parker, tú lo sabes, es un chico listo, como su papá pero… Riéndose por la cara de pena de él: si Booth, quiero tener hijos contigo, yo también quiero hacerlo todo contigo! Hasta casarte? Bueno, sobre eso ya hablaremos. Por lo menos no era un no.

Aunque realmente le daba igual. Lo único que quería era estar siempre con ella, casados o solteros, con hijos o sin hijos, pero siempre juntos. Y ahora deja de hablar y hazme el amor otra vez! Lo estaba deseando.

Y así fue como Booth, por fin, tuvo conocimiento directo de lo buena que era Huesos en la cama (y en el sofá y en la bañera). Porque, al final, había pasado y ellos habían estado preparados.

No se movieron de casa en todo el día. Lo único que les apetecía era estar juntos, solos, llevaban tanto tiempo deseándolo que les parecía que la felicidad absoluta sería estar así para siempre.

Después del baño se tiraron en el sofá, exhaustos. Y Booth, automáticamente, encendió la recién comprada tele de plasma de Huesos. Vaya, esto si que es una tele! Ella se acurrucó a su lado y, con sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo, hasta ver la tele le parecía un buen plan.

Prison Break! Vas a ver Huesos, este tío si que es listo. Pero a Huesos lo único que le impresionaba era lo que menos le interesaba a Booth, lo bueno que estaba Scofield, porque, por lo demás, conseguía encontrar fallos a todos sus planes e imaginar otros nuevos mucho más efectivos. Así que Booth acabó optando por apagar la tele.

Pero enseguida encontraron algo más interesante a lo que dedicarse. No, eso no, tampoco van a estar todo el rato a ello. Tenían tantas cosas que preguntarse, tanto de que hablar.

Al principio te odiaba, no soportaba que me trataras como una damisela en apuros cuando soy perfectamente autosuficiente. Pero después empezó a encantarme que cuidaras de mí, y quería estar todo el tiempo a tu lado. Me divertía tanto! Y me daba cuenta de lo triste que había sido mi vida hasta entonces, y de que contigo todo era emocionante y nuevo. Y, no voy a negarlo, me atraías muchísimo, pero tu siempre estabas rodeado de mujeres, y yo no quería ser una más.

El día que te llamé y me cogió Rebeca casi me muero de celos. En serio? Qué tierno. Estabas con ella no? Bueno, si, pero es que tu no me hacías ni caso, así es que intentaba olvidarte saliendo con otras mujeres, pero nunca funcionaba.

Pensaba que estabas fuera de mi alcance. Nunca había conocido a nadie como tu, tan inteligente, tan segura de ti misma y tan sexy. Pero luego había veces que me parecía que estabas tonteando conmigo y me volvía loco.

Y cuando conociste a Sully todas mis esperanzas se desvanecieron, e intenté que fueras feliz con él. Pero yo no podía separarme de ti. Creo que en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando, pero no quería verlo, me daba demasiado miedo.

A mi también. Y si salía mal? No podía perderte. Pero cuando nos abrazamos en el altar pensé que tal vez no tenía por qué salir mal. Y cuando nos dejaron solos deseé continuar la ceremonia contigo. En serio Huesos? Si, me cuesta reconocerlo pero, por primera vez, el matrimonio me pareció algo dulce y no una prisión, y ahí me entró tal pánico que casi salgo corriendo.

Por eso estabas tan rara conmigo después? Si por eso, y menos mal que te tragaste la excusa de Zack. Como comprenderás nunca se me habría ocurrido que soñaras con casarte conmigo. Yo, sin embargo, hasta te gastaba bromas con ello. Recuerdas que me dijiste que las bromas eran una manera de expresar los deseos ocultos y yo casi me caigo en un charco?

Si, fue genial. Y el día que me soltaste aquel discurso sobre lo que era hacer el amor… Casi me derrito allí mismo! Y te deseé más que nunca. Por eso me diste la razón no? Si, claro. Bueno, puestos a confesar… Yo tengo que decir que el abrazo de chico no fue en realidad un abrazo de chico. Ninguno de los que te daba lo era. Me encantaba tenerte entre mis brazos y cualquier excusa era buena.

Si, bueno, yo la verdad es que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para arrojarme en ellos y que me consolaras. Nadie lo hacía como tu. Nadie me entendía como tu. Pero si no entendía la mitad de las cosas que decías y tú tenías que explicármelo todo!

Si, pero me encantaba explicarte las cosas y, al mismo tiempo, quería saber hacer lo que tu hacías, ser parte de ti. Si, me tenías muy calado. Es que eres muy transparente, nunca conocí a nadie tan noble, tan leal, tan sincero, tan sensible…

El día que desapareciste me puse tan nerviosa que le pegué a la chica. Mi padre alucinaba! Ja, ja, qué bueno! Yo amenacé de muerte a dos tíos si te pasaba algo. Y me rescataste dos veces cuando parecía imposible.

Si, en esos momentos sentí lo mucho que te quería y que mi vida ya no tendría sentido sin ti, pero luego no me atrevía a decirte nada. Yo te escribí una carta cuando estaba sepultada. Qué me decías? Que te quería, que habías sido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, y que siguieras luchando contra los malos por mi.

Nunca podría hacerlo sin ti, Huesos. La verdad es que nada de esto era muy de compañeros, verdad? No, la verdad es que no. Yo siempre prefería estar contigo a salir con otras mujeres, aunque discutiéramos todo el rato o lo único que hiciéramos fuera ir al Diner a tomar algo. Y creo que todas se daban cuenta, por eso mis relaciones duraban tan poco.

Seguro que no era porque fueras malo en la cama. Ah no? Pues todavía hay un par de cosillas que no te he enseñado, dijo él besándola apasionadamente. Espera, espera! Y qué me dices de la terapia? Dios mío, a ver qué le decimos a Sweets!

Por cierto, cuando me dijiste que ni te tomarías un café conmigo me rompiste el corazón. Booth, por favor, estaba hablando hipotéticamente y, además, qué querías que dijera delante de él? Querías que nos separaran? No, claro que no.

Y si nos separan ahora? Qué vamos a hacer? Ya lo veremos más tarde, ahora por dónde iba? Estabas besándome. Y Ángela? Cuando se entere Ángela le va a dar algo. Olvídate del mundo exterior y céntrate en mí. Será un placer.


	6. La Realidad

CAPÍTULO 6: LA REALIDAD

Cuando les entró hambre pidieron una pizza. Cuando les entró sueño durmieron la siesta. Y en ello estaban cuando sonó el teléfono de Huesos.

Estoy empezando a odiar esa musiquilla. Tenías que haberlo apagado como hice yo. Y si pasa algo? El mundo puede sobrevivir un día sin nosotros Mujer Maravilla. Es Cam, seguro que es importante. Está bien, cógelo.

Dime Cam. Hola Brennan, sabes dónde está Booth? Yoo? No, por qué tendría que saber yo dónde está Booth? Qué mal disimulas Huesos. No, por nada, es que llevo toda la tarde llamándolo y tiene el teléfono apagado, era por si tú sabías algo. Pues no, por qué me llamas a mi? Porque también te necesito, nos acaban de traer un cuerpo en descomposición y con signos de violencia. Vale, vamos para allá.

Vamos? Quiero decir que ya localizo yo a Booth y vamos para ahí. Muy bien. Huesos, como sigas así en media hora lo va a saber todo el mundo. Y no quieres que lo sepan? No es que no quiera, es que tendremos que decidir que hacemos para tener los menos problemas posibles, no podría soportar dejar de ser tu compañero ahora.

Imagínate que bien nos lo vamos a pasar en las guardias, cuando tengamos que hacer viajes juntos… Y no quiero ni pensar en que hagas todo eso con otro que no sea yo. No podría mi vida. Me has llamado mi vida? Si, intento usar esas fórmulas cariñosas comúnmente aceptadas, ahora que tengo con quien hacerlo.

Me encanta como hablas… Y también cómo cocinas, para cenar me haces macarrones? Piensas venir a cenar aquí? Pienso venir a hacer todo aquí. No pretenderás que nos vayamos a mi apartamento? No, no sabía que querías que viviéramos juntos. Huesos, por Dios, ya te dije antes que lo quiero hacer todo contigo, a no ser que tu no quieras, claro. Yo sólo se que te quiero a ti, y que será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Cam vuelva a llamar.

Fue entrar juntos en el laboratorio y Ángela se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. No dijo nada pero se dedicó a observarlos. Qué eran aquellas miradas de reojo? Y aquellas sonrisas de tontos?? Juraría que Booth le había acariciado la mano a Brennan disimuladamente! Y ella lo miraba con adoración!! Y estaban distraídos y no se centraban en el caso?!

Bueno, ya vale! Qué pasa aquí? A que viene eso Ángela? Dijo Zack. En realidad era el único que no se había dado cuenta de nada, tan absorto como estaba en el análisis óseo. Todos los demás los miraban extrañados y pidiendo una explicación.

Vale, vale, nos hemos acostado. Huesos! Pues si que aguantarías mucho la tortura. Mira, qué más da, se van a acabar enterando y yo me muero por darte un beso. Y, ante las miradas alucinadas de todos, Huesos se acercó a él y lo besó.

Al instante Booth se olvidó de todo, la cogió entre sus brazos, y se dejó llevar. Los gritos de Ángela los sacaron del paraíso, mientras Hodgins intentaba abrazar a Booth y Zack le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Bueno, ya iba siendo hora, dijo Cam riendo. Ahora, si no os importa, dejad eso para más tarde y centrémonos en el caso.

Así lo hicieron, al fin y al cabo eran unos profesionales. Pero más tarde, en el Diner, tuvieron que compartir con sus compañeros todos los detalles, por lo menos los aptos para menores.

Y fue tan divertido! Huesos casi llora. Estaba desconocida. Le emocionaba tanto lo que se alegraban por ellos, era tan estupendo tener buenos amigos con los que compartir los grandes acontecimientos de la vida.

Y todo era tan distinto simplemente por el hecho de que ella y Booth ya no estaban sentados el uno enfrente del otro, si no al lado, y el brazo de él descansaba sobre sus hombros y cuando quería podía acercarse y darle un beso.

Parecía irreal pero no, allí estaban todos, diciendo tonterías, planeando las próximas vacaciones, hasta organizando una boda doble! Y ella era tan feliz. Y aún tenía que decírselo a su padre. Sabía que le iba a encantar la idea. Que él se había dado cuenta mucho antes que ella de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y que se quedaría tranquilo al saber que Booth siempre estaría allí para cuidarla.

Y Russ, y Emily, y las niñas, todos lo adoraban después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos, la visita al hospital, la condicional, el árbol… Y por supuesto había que decírselo a Caroline, después de todo había sido su chantaje el que había desencadenado los acontecimientos. Lo que se iba a reír! Ahora si que iba a quedarle claro de qué lado estaba Booth.

Y, por supuesto, tenían que conseguir convencer a Sweets de que su relación no iba a repercutir en el trabajo. Seguro que él podía ayudarles en ese sentido pero, eso si, iban a tener que aguantar sus bromas y sus preguntas maliciosas durante mucho tiempo. Al final iba a resultar que los críos eran ellos.

Hablando de críos, Parker! Cómo se lo tomaría? Esperaba que bien. La verdad es que era como una versión diminuta de Booth así que Huesos no tenía problemas con él, al contrario, le encantaba y estaba deseando contárselo. Al final iba a resultar que si le gustaban los niños.

Y, por supuesto, iba a tener que reconocer de una vez que el agente del FBI de sus libros si estaba basado en Booth. Eso si, como diría Booth en lenguaje coloquial: LA REALIDAD SIEMPRE SUPERA A LA FICCIÓN.


	7. Como una Familia

CAPÍTULO 7: COMO UNA FAMILIA

Domingo por la mañana. Huesos y Booth estaban en la cama del 2º leyendo los dominicales y desayunando zumo de naranja natural y croissants calentitos. O eso era lo que parecía. En realidad Huesos no le estaba haciendo ningún caso a la revista. Observaba a Booth.

Éste, con sólo la parte de abajo del pijama, se reía de no se qué chiste tonto. Le encantaba su sonrisa. Cada vez que lo veía reír parecía que algo se iluminaba dentro de ella. Se le ponía esa cara de niño tan adorable que daban ganas de comérselo. Y si esa sonrisa se acompañaba de unos espectaculares abdominales, y de esa actitud sexy y despreocupada que sólo él podía mantener en cualquier momento, ya era mortal.

Ey Huesos, escucha esto, es buenísimo! Que? La despertó su voz. Encima es que él no se daba cuenta de nada. Eso era lo mejor de todo. Su naturalidad. Le leyó el chiste mientras le daba a morder un delicioso croissant.

Te gustan? Están buenísimos, dónde los compraste? En la panadería de aquí al lado. Me desperté temprano, recordé que te gustaba tomar un buen desayuno, y en seguida pensé en Marco. Marco es el panadero, y prepara los mejores bollos de toda la ciudad. Bajé a correr un poco, hice algunos abdominales, y a la vuelta paré allí y los compré.

Y llegaste justo para hacerme el zumo y traérmelo todo a la cama cuando me desperté. Exacto, dijo él dándole un beso. Para eso estoy yo aquí, para servir a mi princesa. Su padre la llamaba princesa cuando era pequeña. Le encantaba. Se emocionó y Booth lo notó.

Huesos qué te pasa? Últimamente estás muy sensible. Se incorporó y la abrazó. No es nada, al menos nada malo. Es que me estás tratando tan bien, te preocupas tanto por mí. Huesos en eso consiste salir con alguien, en cuidarse mutuamente y hacerse feliz.

Si, supongo que si pero yo nunca había tenido una relación así. Es que además de estar buenísimo era un cielo. Cómo podía haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta. Cómo podía haber desperdiciado tanta felicidad. Entonces él empezó a hacerle cosquillas y los dos rodaron por la cama, riéndose como niños. Hasta que oyeron un ruido y se volvieron hacia la puerta.

Hola papá! Hola Huesos! Se quedaron paralizados. Detrás de Parker apareció Rebeca. Dios, lo siento! Yo no sabía… Llamé pero nadie abrió y como Parker tenía las llaves… No pensé… Pensé que estarías dormido.

Huesos, en camiseta, se puso roja como un tomate. Y eso que no estaban haciendo nada. Booth reaccionó en seguida. No pasa nada Rebeca, Huesos y yo estábamos… Desayunando. Qué tal compañero?

Parker se echó en sus brazos, le dio un beso y, con total naturalidad, se dejó caer en el centro de la cama, cogió una revista, un croissant y le dijo a su madre: ya te decía yo que eran novios, tú decías que no pero yo ya lo sabía.

Booth abrazó tiernamente a su perspicaz hijo, y le dijo que se quedara allí con Huesos mientras él hablaba con mamá. Claro papá, yo cuido de Huesos mientras tanto. Vale, que no le falte de nada, rió Booth. Cómo podían ser tan adorables tanto el padre como el hijo! Parker se acomodó al lado de Huesos y le ofreció también su croissant. Booth le dio un beso y salió con Rebeca.

Vaya, así que por fin os habéis decidido, se burló ella. Rebeca no estoy para bromas, podíamos haber estado… Ya sabes. Cómo se te ocurre presentarte así con Parker? Este fin de semana se supone que te lo llevabas a casa de los abuelos. Si, y fuimos, pero la abuela resbaló en el jardín y se hizo un esguince. Voy a quedarme un par de días con ella, para echarle una mano, y quería saber si podías encargarte de Parker.

Claro, no hay problema, pero podías haber llamado. Si hubiera sabido algo lo habría hecho, pero como hacía meses que no estabas con nadie… Ahora veo por qué. Rebeca quiero que esto salga bien. Es Huesos, no es una más. No me puedo creer que por fin me haya dejado acercarme a ella y no quiero que salga corriendo así que, por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil.

Claro que no Booth, estoy encantado de que por fin vayas a sentar la cabeza. Y Parker? Crees que se lo tomará bien? Compruébalo tu mismo, le dijo señalándole a la habitación. Parker estaba exactamente en la misma postura que él ocupaba hacía unos instantes. Sentado junto a Huesos, mirando los dibujos de los chistes y riendo con ella.

Huesos lo rodeaba con un brazo e intentaba explicarle el profundo sentido que había detrás del texto. Huesos no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, protestaba el niño, sólo tengo 5 años! Eso dice tu padre todo el tiempo, pero esa edad es una de las mejores para la asimilación de nuevos conocimientos. Queeeeé? Ja, ja. Eran igualitos! Todos rieron.

Rebeca se fue, sabiendo que Parker quedaba en buenas manos, y Booth volvió corriendo a la cama y les obligó a que le hicieran un sitio. No! Yo quiero estar al lado de Huesos! Gritaba Parker. Yo también! Huesos no se podía creer que se estuvieran peleando por ella. Y es mi novia no la tuya así que apártate. Papá, eres igual que un niño. Era lo que me faltaba por oír, dijo Booth fingiendo escandalizarse.

Y si me pongo en el medio, propuso Huesos, conciliadora. Claro, claro, brillante idea. Hay que ser antropóloga forense para que se te ocurra algo así, verdad Parker? No os burléis de mi! Y le pegó con la almohada. Genial! Guerra de almohadas, chilló Parker. Queeeeé? Esta era Huesos. Como respuesta le llegó una blanda almohada a la cabeza. Estaban locos pero eran tan divertidos.

Al momento aquello parecía un campo de batalla. Minutos después los "adultos" estaban exhaustos y Parker seguía dando botes en el colchón. Me gusta que seáis novios! Va a ser muy divertido! Y agotador. Booth y Huesos se miraron y sonrieron. Eran como una familia. Una un poco extraña pero una familia al fin y al cabo. Después de todo, como decía Booth, HAY MUCHOS TIPOS DE FAMILIAS.


	8. La Primera Cita

CAPÍTULO 8: LA PRIMERA CITA

Esta era su primera vigilancia juntos desde que estaban "juntos". Era excitante pero procuraban centrarse. De ahí a que lo consiguieran había un gran trecho.

Oye Huesos, te has dado cuenta de que ya nos hemos acostado y no hemos tenido ni una cita. Una cita en serio quiero decir. Cualquiera diría que eres una chica fácil. Serás tonto. Si tardaste tres años en llevarme a la cama!

Era broma Huesos no tienes que ser tan literal. Bueno, pero si no hemos tenido una cita es porque tú no me lo has pedido. Joder Huesos, no pensé que fueras tan tradicional. No soy tradicional, soy romántica. Eso tampoco me lo esperaba. Bueno, ya te vale, deja de meterte conmigo y decídete, que tengo otros pretendientes.

Ah si? Preguntó él celoso. Los conozco? Booth era broma, _no tienes que ser tan literal, _repitió ella. Pero su cara de preocupación la desarmó y le susurró al oído: estoy loca por ti, no puedo pensar en nada ni en nadie más.

Booth puso esa cara, mezcla de incredulidad y felicidad absoluta, que se le quedaba todavía cuando ella le decía esas cosas, y se volvió para besarla.

En ese momento, el tío al que estaban vigilando saltó por encima del capó y escapó corriendo. Mierda! Sabía que iba a pasar algo así, gritó Booth. Salieron del coche precipitadamente y comenzaron a perseguirlo.

Por suerte el hombre no tenía su forma física y le iban ganando terreno.

Huesos no te puedes poner cariñosa cuando estamos trabajando, que sabes que no puedo resistirme. Claro, ahora voy a tener yo la culpa de que no sepas controlar tus instintos. Además, tú empezaste con lo de la cita.

Una cita es algo inocente, susurrar al oído es provocar. Me parece que a ti se te provoca muy fácilmente. Sólo las tías que están tan buenas como tu. Cómo? Quiero decir… Sólo tú. Ah, bueno! Seguían corriendo y cada vez lo tenían más cerca.

Bueno, entonces qué, quedamos o no? Pero aún sigues con eso. Te parece que es el momento? Ya casi lo tenemos. Si pero tu siempre dices que es mejor esperar a tenerlo de todo, no vaya a pasar algo. Bueno mujer, qué va a pasar? En ese momento el tío se metió en un jardín y lo perdieron de vista.

Pues algo como eso. Vete por detrás Huesos, yo lo sigo. Siempre dando órdenes. Vale, salgo contigo, pero sólo si me dejas decidir a mi el restaurante. Huesos ahora no, vete por detrás! Claro, ahora no, siempre tiene que ser cuando tú quieras. Lo vamos a perder! Vale, vale, ya voy.

Llegó justo al otro lado del jardín para ponerle la zancadilla y tirarlo al suelo. Lo inmovilizó e inmediatamente llegó Booth. Bueno, te dejo elegir restaurante, pero que sea italiano. Booth lo de los derechos! No vaya a ser que lo dejen ir por detención ilegal. Ah si, FBI… Y antropóloga forense (mirada asesina de Booth)…Huesos me dejas hacer mi trabajo!

Queda detenido, tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagarlo se le asignará uno de oficio… A ver qué demonios ponemos en el informe para justificar que el tipo saltó por encima del coche: me distraje un momento intentando meterle mano a mi novia… Si quieres que te despidan eso está bien. Bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Y tu qué miras? El detenido alucinaba.

De vuelta al coche con el sospechoso detrás. Lo del italiano me parece bien. Podemos ir al Capri que está muy de moda. Pero Huesos ahí hay que reservar con meses de antelación. Salvo que seas una famosa escritora de best sellers. Tu siempre tan modesta. Es la realidad.

Por cierto, cuándo me vas a dejar leer tu próximo libro? Ahora que estamos juntos saldré bien no? Siempre sales bien. Ah! Entonces reconoces que era yo. Y decías que no. Mira la que nunca miente. No mentía. Era mi subconsciente que me traicionaba. Venga ya! Tú no tienes de eso.

Entonces llamo y reservo para las diez? Genial, te recojo a las nueve y media? Qué te vas a poner? No se, algo informal, el vestido lila. Por qué? Bueno, para ir conjuntados… Ahora que somos pareja. De verdad que tu lado femenino nunca deja de asombrarme. Y el masculino? Booth que no estamos solos… Es verdad. Me contestas esta noche.

Entregaron al detenido y, por una vez, no prolongaron innecesariamente la elaboración del informe. Tenían una cita.

Huesos se arregló enseguida y se vio fantástica. Booth tardó un siglo y no lo tenía nada claro. Qué iba mejor con el lila, el azul o el añil? En realidad, había alguna diferencia entre ellos? Bueno, al fin y al cabo era un tío. Camiseta azul, vaqueros, chaqueta de cuero… Y a buscar a su chica.

Estaba tan guapa de vestido, tan femenina. Le dio un beso y salieron de la mano. Le encantaba llevarla de la mano, entrelazar sus dedos y que todos vieran que era suya.

El restaurante era precioso, les dieron una de las mejores mesas y, de pronto, se sintieron tímidos. Tanto tiempo juntos y nunca habían estado en una situación semejante. Pero cuando se miraron a los ojos se les pasó todo. Había tantos sentimientos en ellos. Pasión, deseo, dulzura, felicidad.

Booth le cogió la mano y se la acarició. Le dio un suave beso. Y sigo diciendo que aquél día sí me besaste la mano. Pues si, te la besé! Pero es que era eso o arrojarme sobre ti allí mismo. Vaya, entonces habría preferido que no me la besaras. Ya volvían a ser los de siempre.

Pasaron una noche increíble. La cena fue deliciosa. Hasta compartieron una gran mousse a los tres chocolates. Y hablaron y hablaron sin parar. Por fin tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos.

Después decidieron ir a tomar algo a un local cercano. Saludaron a algunos conocidos y pidieron un par de zumos, que al día siguiente tenían que trabajar. No se creían lo responsables que eran. Comentaron lo buena que era la música. Booth la cogió por la cintura y la besó, y siguieron el ritmo un rato. Luego la llevó a casa.

Habían decidido tomarse las cosas con calma. Ir poco a poco. Así que, de momento, cada uno vivía en su casa. Al menos en teoría porque, en la práctica, no habían dormido separados ni una noche. Pero ese era el primero caso que llevaban desde el famoso día y querían hacerlo bien, así que se despidieron en la puerta y Booth se volvió para coger el coche.

No le apetecía nada volver a dormir solo pero Huesos era tan responsable… O eso pensaba él porque en ese momento sintió que lo llamaba. Se volvió y se acercó a la puerta. Qué pasa Huesos? Ella lo empujó contra la pared y lo besó. Entraron tropezándose con todo y arrancándose la ropa.

La idea de pasar la noche sin él la había vuelto loca. Cómo iba a poder volver a dormir sin sus brazos rodeándola. Cómo iba a soportar despertarse y no oírle cantando en la ducha. Y no poder girarse hacia su lado de la cama para sentir su calor, su olor.

Cómo se iba a perder un día más la visión de su cuerpo mojado con sólo una toalla cubriéndolo. Y la excitación de arrancársela y sentir ese cuerpo presionando el suyo, recorriéndolo, adorándolo. Y suplicarle que la hiciera suya, que lo necesitaba. Y su expresión en el momento del orgasmo y…

Se temía que Booth era ahora su refugio y sin él siempre iba a sentirse abandonada. Pero en ese momento lo volvía a tener allí.

Ya estaban desnudos y ni habían pasado de la entrada. Consiguieron llegar al salón y él la subió a la barra de la cocina. Tenía la altura perfecta. La penetró mientras sus piernas lo rodeaban. Huesos arqueó la espalda y Booth le besó los pechos. Cuando estaban llegando al final, ella se incorporó y se abrazó estrechamente a él para sentirlo mejor. No se cansaban nunca de aquélla increíble sensación.

La llevó tal y como estaban a la cama y se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Al final llegaron tarde a trabajar. Había sido una PRIMERA CITA GENIAL.


	9. Terapia de Pareja

CAPÍTULO 9: TERAPIA DE PAREJA

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio ya estaban todos enterados de que habían estado a punto de dejar escapar a un presunto asesino.

Entonces contadnos, qué era lo que estabais haciendo mientras el tío saltaba por encima del coche? Preguntó Hodgins con burla. Debía ser muy interesante para descentraros tanto. Dónde quedó aquello de nada de relaciones en el trabajo, de que minaban la estructura organizativa y eran muy peligrosas? Esta era Ángela.

Pues, de hecho, ahí tenéis la prueba de que todo lo que decíamos era verdad. Si Huesos no me volviera loco jamás habría pasado lo que pasó. Si, claro, la culpa siempre la tengo yo, además, al final lo cogimos no? Eso quiere decir que somos perfectamente capaces de compatibilizar las dos cosas.

Bueno, eso tendrá que decidirlo Sweets. Cam entró con malas noticias. Vuestra aventurilla ha llegado ya a las altas esferas del FBI y en una hora tenéis cita con el psicólogo. Todo iba demasiado bien. No podía durar.

Volaron hacia el coche. Estaban muy preocupados. No querían que los separaran. No ya por su relación que, llegados a este punto, sabían que no se iba a ver afectada. Se querían y se iban a seguir queriendo, trabajaran o no juntos. Pero sabían que formaban un buen equipo y les gustaba trabajar juntos. Atrapar asesinos y sentir que el mundo era un poco mejor gracias a ellos. Con otros compañeros no iba a ser lo mismo. No iban a complementarse de la misma manera. Ni iba a ser tan emocionante.

Fue llegar al FBI y darse de bruces con Caroline. Lo que les faltaba.

Vaya, vaya! Si están aquí los tortolitos. Me han comentado que mi pequeña travesura navideña fue como la bola de nieve que desencadena el alud. Perdona Caroline pero ahora no tenemos tiempo. Pero seréis desagradecidos. Si no fuera por mí todavía estaríais inmersos en un mar de dudas.

Caroline, de verdad, te estamos eternamente agradecidos, serás la madrina de la boda si quieres, pero ahora tenemos que ir a hablar con Sweets. Si, claro, supongo que os habéis metido en un pequeño lío. Bueno, si puedo echaros una mano contad conmigo. En el fondo soy una romántica.

En ese momento Huesos la abrazó y Caroline alucinó. Gracias Caroline, de verdad. Booth se moría de risa al ver la cara de la fiscal. Bueno, bueno, ya está bien, que vas a conseguir que me emocione. Anda, corred.

Llegaron sin aliento pero Sweets estaba atendiendo a otra "pareja". Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de espera y procuraron controlar el pánico.

Qué le vamos a decir? La verdad. Huesos, la verdad? Le vamos a decir que llevábamos tanto tiempo deseando estar juntos que ahora no pensamos en otra cosa y nos olvidamos hasta de dónde estamos? Exacto, mi vida.

Huesos lo besó y a él le entraron ganas de desnudarla y hacerle el amor allí mismo.

Ves a qué me refiero! Esto no puede ser. Para. Si, tienes razón. Tenemos que pensar en nuestro trabajo. Y si le decimos que fue un rollo de una noche?. No creo que se lo trague. El chico es muy listo. Recuerda que hace ya tiempo que nos advirtió de la intensa conexión emocional que percibía entre nosotros. Y que nosotros nos empeñamos en negar. Si. Inocentes.

En ese momento salió la otra pareja y Sweets les dijo que pasaran sonriendo pícaramente.

Y bien? Vais a seguir negando lo evidente? Si. No. Booth! Huesos! Esto va a ser muy divertido.

De acuerdo… Tenías razón. Éramos algo más que compañeros. Pero no queremos dejar de ser compañeros. Échanos una mano chaval. Si dejas de llamarme chaval puede… Vale tío, perdona. Pero sabes que juntos somos los mejores. Que sería una gran pérdida para el FBI romper este equipo. Prometemos que nos centraremos pero, por favor, no dejes que nos separen… Los dos lo miraban angustiados y expectantes.

Si os digo la verdad tenía pensado separaros… En el caso de que lo hubierais negado. He estado analizando el tema y he llegado a la conclusión de que la situación anterior, la ocultación de lo evidente, era bastante más peligrosa para vuestra estabilidad profesional que el reconocimiento de la verdad.

La tensión en la que vivíais fue la que provocó las situaciones de más riesgo, el disparo al payaso, las amenazas de muerte… Vaya! Sabes eso? Lo se. Y también se que ahora estaréis más preocupados que nunca el uno por el otro y, al mismo tiempo, más relajados y tranquilos. Esto debería traer consigo un plus de seguridad cuando estéis en la calle.

Eso quiere decir que no nos vas a separar? Miradas ilusionadas. No, al menos mientras os comportéis. Pero tenéis que dejar la diversión para los momentos de ocio y en cada sesión deberéis presentarme una relación pormenorizada de todos vuestros progresos.

Queeeé? Pero tío, no te he dicho ya que te busques tus propias relaciones? Ya tengo una relación y me refiero a progresos en cuanto a la separación vida laboral/personal. Ah, bueno! Entonces vale.

Se fueron de allí tan contentos como niños pequeños y Sweets pudo reírse a gusto. Eran adorables. A su novia le iba a encantar la historia.


	10. La Becaria

CAPÍTULO 10: LA BECARIA

Huesos y Booth estaban en una nube. Su vida seguía siendo la misma pero, al mismo tiempo, había cambiado tanto.

Se seguían levantando temprano para trabajar, pero llegar al Jeffersonian y darse los buenos días con un apasionado beso hacía que la mañana resplandeciera.

Seguía habiendo asesinatos, pero los malos parecían menos malos cuando los atrapaban juntos.

Y seguían yendo al Diner a última hora, pero ya no era la última oportunidad para verse sino el principio de una intensa noche juntos.

Los fines de semana ya no aparecían como interminables paréntesis en los que echarse de menos, sino como breves oportunidades para explorarse el uno al otro y conocer juntos el mundo.

Seguían discutiendo a todas horas, y tenían que reprimir sus deseos en horario laboral. Pero ya no importaba. Toda la tensión acumulada podían descargarla después. Juntos.

El sexo era increíble. Lo habían deseado tanto. Se habían provocado tanto. Ahora el más breve roce desataba un torbellino de sentimientos.

Y si ella era buena en la cama Booth era el Capitán América. Era un amante generoso, dedicado, sensible, hábil, apasionado. De la misma manera que había descubierto sus contraseñas, se las había ingeniado para descubrir las zonas más excitantes de su cuerpo y cómo acariciarlas.

Y era tan sexy. Esa sonrisa traviesa, esos ojos intensos y su cuerpo… Tenía un cuerpo increíble. La mera visión del mismo la volvía loca. Tenía que acercarse y tocarlo. Todavía le costaba creer que podía hacerlo cuando quería. Que era todo suyo.

Y cómo la hacía sentir! Segura, protegida, mimada, adorada. Ya no estaba sola. Ahora tenía una familia de verdad. O el núcleo de ella.

Él tampoco se lo creía. Aquélla mujer tan increíblemente bella, tan inteligente y segura de si misma, se entregaba a él como una niña. Con toda confianza. Con todo su amor. Incondicionalmente. Y deseaba pasar junto a él cada segundo de su existencia. Ella hacía que se perdonara su pasado y confiara en el futuro.

Si ella lo amaba tanto no podía ser tan malo.

Aquélla mañana llegó tarde al Jeffersonian. Y no demasiado contento. Su jefe le había encomendado una tarea bastante incómoda. La formación de un becario. Era un tal Michelle, francés encima. Y al parecer tenía mucho talento pero poca experiencia sobre el terreno. Durante unos días iba a ser su sombra.

Odiaba trabajar en equipo, odiaba enseñar y odiaba que interrumpieran sus momentos con Huesos. Aún no lo conocía y ya le caía mal. Se lo estaba contando a Huesos todo compungido (a ver si ella lo consolaba), cuando Ángela les informó de que la persona que esperaban había llegado.

Pero en realidad no tenía nada que ver con lo que esperaban. Michelle no era el chico sabiondo e insoportable que se había imaginado Booth. Michelle era una preciosa francesita con cara de ángel, cuerpo de modelo y espectacular melena rubia. Booth se quedó sin habla. Igual que estaban Hodgins, Zack y el resto de personal masculino del laboratorio.

Claro, decía Huesos, Michelle en francés puede ser tanto nombre de chico como de chica. Booth, me oyes? Qué? Reaccionó. Qué te pasa? No, nada.

Hola soy Booth, le dio la mano a la chica. Yo soy Michelle. Y yo Brennan, interrumpió Huesos. No le gustaba cómo la cría esa miraba a Booth. Y él estaba muy raro. Se habría perdido algo?

Bueno, ahora que nos conocemos todos empezamos a trabajar. Si, claro. Verás, te explico cómo va esto.

Mientras iban hacia el coche, Booth le explicó a Michelle su sistema de trabajo. Ella parecía fascinada. De hecho lo estaba, aunque no precisamente por el método. Lo que la fascinaba era el profesor.

Cuando le dijeron que un veterano del FBI iba a ser su instructor se imagino al típico vejete gruñón. Pero este tío estaba cañón. De lo mejorcito que había visto desde que llegó a los USA. Y no llevaba anillo. Pena que tuvieran que aguantar a la plasta de su compañera. Sería un placer hacer horas extra con él.

Booth estaba encantado. La chica era un verdadero cielo. Por supuesto al lado de Huesos no tenía nada que hacer. Por muy guapa que fuera su Huesos era su Huesos. Y no había nadie como ella. Pero le gustaba su mirada admirada.

A veces al lado de su compañera se sentía un poco torpe. Sin embargo esta niña estaba muy verde. Y se veía que ardía en deseos de aprender todo lo que él le pudiera enseñar. Se sentía importante. Después de todo no iba a ser una tarea tan horrible. O eso se pensaba él.

Huesos, sin embargo, cada vez estaba menos encantada. Ella no era muy perspicaz para ciertas cosas, pero hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que la francesita le estaba tirando los tejos a Booth. Delante de sus narices! Y él parecía feliz! Se habría equivocado con él? Sería el típico tío que una vez que te conseguía perdía el interés? Se habría fijado ya un nuevo objetivo?

No quería creerlo pero allí estaban los dos: celebrando con risas un comentario de Booth, mientras la mano de ella descansaba cómodamente sobre el brazo de él. Brennan empezó a ponerse mala. Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Habría querido coger a la tal Michelle y partirle el brazo. No quería que tocara a Booth. Era suyo.

Huesos, estás bien? Si, claro, muy bien. Aunque tal vez preferiríais que os dejara solos. Solos? Por qué? Claro que no. Vamos a hacer esto juntos, como siempre. Es casi la hora de comer. Vamos al Diner. Al Diner? No quería que la niña esa fuera con ellos al Diner. Era su sitio especial.

No, yo tengo mucho trabajo. Si eso como algo en el laboratorio. Seguro que él se ofrecía a acompañarla. Bueno, entonces la llevo yo solo. Tiene que probar las hamburguesas americanas como parte de su formación. Seguro que en Francia no tenéis nada igual. Estoy segura de que no.

Mierda. Todo le había salido al revés. Ahora se iban solos a comer. Entró en su despacho casi llorando. Cariño, qué te pasa? Le preguntó Ángela. Nada. Cómo que nada? Si estás a punto de echarte a llorar. Te has peleado con Booth? No, es la chica esa. La francesa? En cuanto la vio, Ángela supo que iba a traer problemas. Era demasiado espectacular.

Si, ella y Booth… Oh, Dios! No los habrás visto… No los habré visto qué? Ya sabes… No, no se. Dime de una vez qué ha pasado, mujer! Nada. Que ella no deja de tocarle y a mi me pone enferma. Y él se la ha llevado a comer al Diner. Y nada más? No. Qué alivio! Pensaba que había pasado algo.

Ángela ha pasado algo! Booth no me hace caso. Sólo está pendiente de ella. Cariño, es su trabajo. Además, tienes que acostumbrarte. Booth está buenísimo y las mujeres no van a dejar de revolotear a su alrededor. La cuestión es que él te quiere a ti y sólo a ti. Estás segura? Claro. No seas tonta y vete a comer con ellos. Tal vez tengas razón.

Se dirigió al Diner resuelta a marcar su territorio. Lo que vio cuando llegó la destrozó.

Se estaban besando! No se lo podía creer. Ahora que por fin había conseguido confiar en alguien… Cómo podía hacerle esto? Después de todo lo que le había dicho. Después de todo lo que habían compartido. Nunca más volvería a abrirse a nadie. Pensó en entrar y montar una escena pero le dolía tanto el alma…

Volvió a su despacho por pura inercia. Ahora Ángela si que se preocupó. Entre desgarradores sollozos consiguió contarle lo que había visto. Por una vez Ángela no supo qué decir. Sólo la abrazó pensando que tenía que haber alguna explicación. Booth no podía haber hecho eso.

Huesos, qué te pasa? Era Booth. Estaba en la puerta del despacho. Qué ha pasado Ángela? Por qué está así? Y aún lo preguntas. Vete. NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO! Pero Huesos… Qué he hecho? Vaya día! Primero la cría esa se me tira encima y tengo que llamar al FBI para que le pongan otro instructor y ahora esto. Cómo?

La francesita. Yo pensando que la estaba impresionando con mis vastos conocimientos, y lo único que le parecía impresionante eran mis músculos. Estábamos comiendo tan tranquilos y se me abalanzó. Me la quité de encima cómo pude y renuncié a seguir enseñándole. Frivolizar así al FBI. Habrase visto!

Eso sin contar la falta de respeto hacia ti, Huesos. Enseguida le expliqué que tu eras la mujer de mi vida y que no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotros. Y sabes qué me dijo? QUÉ? Las dos estaban pendientes de sus palabras. Que no quería interponerse entre nadie. Que sólo quería acostarse conmigo. Será francesa!

Pagué la cuenta y me largué. Y con el informe que le voy a hacer, no me extrañaría que la echaran del programa de formación. Menos mal que aún hay mujeres serias y sensibles como tú, Huesos. Pero dime, mi vida, qué te pasa?

Huesos, todavía llorando, se abrazó a él. Mi niña. Tranquila. Todo está bien. Ya estoy yo aquí y me ocupo de todo. Creo que sólo necesitaba unos mimos, dijo Ángela. Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Sabes que me encanta mimarte. Es mi deporte favorito.

Yo pensaba que preferías estar con la francesa esa. Serás tontita. No te llegaba ni a la altura del tobillo. Tú eres infinitamente más guapa, y además eres lista y dulce y, sobre todo, buena persona.

Huesos no le dejó seguir hablando y lo besó apasionadamente. Cuánto lo quería!


	11. El Experto

CAPÍTULO 11: EL EXPERTO

El nuevo caso de Huesos y Booth era ciertamente complicado. Requería de unos conocimientos técnicos que ninguno de ellos poseía. Así que, aunque les costara, tuvieron que buscar ayuda. Y permitir que una nueva persona se incorporara a su equipo. Temporalmente. Estaban tan a gusto juntos que cualquier interferencia externa les molestaba. Pero era por el bien del caso.

Si lo llega a saber ni caso ni nada. Cuando Booth llegó al Jeffersonian, se encontró a Hodgins con cara de mala leche. Gruñó algo y Booth, temiendo que le pidiera consejo para lo que fuera que le pasara, se desvió hacia el despacho de Huesos.

Se oían risas y una voz masculina y sensual explicaba algo. Quién demonios era ese tío? Y qué hacía en el despacho de SU Huesos? De lejos le recordaba a un actor de Hollywood. A uno de esos que vuelven locas a las tías. George Clooney! Eso era. Era clavadito a él.

Al entrar le dio la impresión de que eso mismo pensaban las chicas. Huesos discutía animadamente con él en unos términos absolutamente incomprensibles. Ángela le miraba el culo sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

Hola. Hola Booth. Huesos ni se inmutó. Ángela lo arrastró a un rincón. Has visto a este tío? Está tremendo. Se parece a George Clooney no? Respondió molesto. Parecerse. Podría ser su hermano gemelo. Sólo que más joven.

Y qué opina Huesos? Huesos no sabe ni quién es George Clooney pero está fascinada por su cerebro. Parece ser que el tío es un genio. Ah! Es el experto que viene a ayudarnos. Eso mismo. Yo si que le echaba una mano a él. Booth la miró desconcertado.

Ahora entiendo la cara de Hodgins. La misma que tenía yo cuando él le miraba las tetas a aquélla compañera tuya del FBI tan explosiva. Ya veo, ya. Pero los líos de Ángela y Hodgins no le preocupaban en absoluto. Ya había quedado demostrado que mucho hablar pero poco actuar. Estaban totalmente coladitos el uno por el otro.

Lo de Huesos era distinto. Era la primera vez desde que estaban juntos que llegaba y no le daba un beso. Tanto le gustaba el tío ese que se había olvidado de él? Oye Huesos. Espera un momento Booth que quiero escuchar este razonamiento.

Booth. Podía haberle llamado cariño, o cielo, o algo que le demostrara al tío ese que NO estaba disponible. Pero en ese momento para quien no estaba disponible era para él. No le hacía ni caso.

Salió desmoralizado del despacho y se unió a Hodgins. Te comprendo amigo. Sabía que tú me entenderías. Se abrazaron.

Llevan mucho rato así? Toda la mañana. Y Huesos aún está discutiendo con él, pero Ángela está única y exclusivamente disfrutando de las vistas. Vamos, hombre. Tú eres un tío fuerte y atractivo. Si, pero no mido 1,80 m, ni tengo ese encanto natural.

Tú crees que, al final, esos son los tíos que les van a las mujeres? Nada de hombres de verdad. Metrosexuales inteligentes y sensibles. Ya te digo. No hay más que verlo. Booth empezaba a preocuparse de verdad. Sus viejas inseguridades volvían a salir a flote. Necesitaba hablar con Gordon Gordon. Sweets se moriría de risa.

Gordon, tío, tengo que hablar contigo. Agente Booth, cuánto tiempo! Ya me he enterado de que finalmente usted y la doctora superaron sus miedos y se lanzaron juntos al vacío. Si, pero a mitad de camino a mi me está entrando el pánico. Ha pasado algo? Pues si, podemos vernos?

Bueno, oficialmente ya no soy su psicólogo. Qué tal con el nuevo? Me han dicho que es joven pero muy competente. Bien, es bueno… Pero es un niño. Prefiero hablar contigo… Extraoficialmente. De acuerdo entonces, tráete un par de buenos filetes y charlamos mientras los preparamos. Paso por casa, me cambio y voy para allá.

Cuando lo vio llegar Gordon tuvo que reprimir la risa. Había sustituido el traje por una camiseta y unos vaqueros, pero la hebilla del cinturón era la más cantosa que le había visto nunca y los calcetines tenían todos los colores del arco iris. Algo iba realmente mal.

Me alegro de verte Booth. Os he echado de menos. No tengo a menudo casos tan interesantes como el vuestro. Si, gracias, pero si no te importa voy al grano. Estoy desesperado. Huesos ya se ha cansado de mí.

En serio? Si. Y por qué has llegado a esa conclusión? Es por el experto. Un tío que ha venido a ayudarnos en este último caso. Es guapo, listo, culto… Nunca voy a estar a su altura.

Bueno, tú eres un tío muy guapo. Oye, a ti no te irán los tíos? No, qué va. Además, no creo que la doctora sea una mujer tan superficial como para elegir pareja basándose en el físico. Peor me lo pones. En el resto de aspectos si que no tengo nada que hacer.

Te infravaloras Booth. Tú eres un hombre inteligente, sensible… Si pero no tengo un coeficiente intelectual de 150. No creo que eso sea lo que la doctora busca en su pareja. No claro, tenías que haberla visto hablar con ese tío. Estaba encantada. Está claro que yo la aburro.

Lo dudo. En todo caso, lo único que puedes hacer es hablar con ella. Supongo que si. Tendré que afrontar la cruda realidad.

Huesos tenemos que hablar. Estaban en el Diner, y Brennan no paraba de alabar al nuevo miembro del equipo. Qué hombre tan inteligente. Su colaboración estaba siendo de gran ayuda. Y su conversación era tan estimulante. Estimulante? Qué demonios quería decir con eso?

Bueno, ya vale. No lo aguanto más! Booth, qué te pasa? Ya lo he entendido no hace falta que sigas por ahí. Pero qué dices? Que eres libre. Que soy qué? Es evidente que las cosas entre nosotros no van bien, así que no quiero seguir interponiéndome en tu camino. Cómo? Lo hago por ti, Huesos. Por tu felicidad. Has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y nunca te olvidaré. Adiós.

Y dejando a Huesos con la boca abierta se fue.

Huesos llamó a Ángela destrozada. Qué te pasa cariño? Booth me ha dejado. Queeé? Que me ha dejado, Ángela. Me ha dicho que las cosas no iban bien y que no aguantaba más. Y lo típico. Que lo hacía por mí.

Te lo puedes creer? Pero qué he hecho? No entiendo nada. Pensaba que todo era perfecto. Qué voy a hacer ahora sin él? De verdad que vais a acabar conmigo. Nos vemos en tu despacho en media hora.

Qué pasa Ángela? Que es eso tan urgente como para hacerme venir de noche al Jeffersonian. Encima esta noche. Qué pasa esta noche, Booth? Huesos se ha enamorado de otro. Queeé? Si ya sabes, del tío ese al que admirabais esta mañana. Hemos roto.

No me lo puedo creer. Seréis tontos! Ese es el problema. Soy demasiado tonto para ella. Idiota. Lo que eres es idiota. Gracias. Tú si que sabes animar a la gente. Ven conmigo.

Lo llevó a rastras al despacho de Huesos. Brennan estaba ya allí, contemplando una foto de ambos y suspirando trágicamente. Booth! Huesos! A callar! Qué es eso de que estás enamorada de otro? Qué es eso de que habéis roto?

Enamorada de otro? Booth yo sólo te quiero a ti. Lo que está claro es que tú no me quieres a mí. Cómo que no te quiero? Te adoro. Pero vi cómo mirabas a ese tío. Qué tío? El experto.

El pesado ese que ha estado todo el día volviéndome loca con sus teorías disparatadas? Pero si no hacías más que alabarlo. El tío es súper inteligente. Tanto que acaba estresándote. No sabe relajarse. No sabe hablar de otra cosa más que de trabajo. Yo ya he tenido bastante de eso. Ahora lo que quiero es divertirme. Ser feliz. Y sólo contigo puedo serlo.

En serio? Booth sonreía encantado. Y no te parece mucho más atractivo que yo? Más atractivo que tu? Eso es imposible. Nadie me atrae tanto como tú. Quieres que te lo demuestre? Me encantaría. Bueno, esto se está poniendo intenso, yo mejor me voy. No le hacían ni caso.


	12. Noche de Fiesta

CAPÍTULO 12: NOCHE DE FIESTA

Cuando se cansaron de achucharse en el sofá como adolescentes, y estaban pensando en trasladar la acción a otra localización más íntima, Ángela volvió a entrar.

Por Dios, parad de una vez. Estáis enfermos. Mira quién va a hablar. La que se lo ha montado en cada rincón del laboratorio. Ah si? Preguntó Booth interesado.

Sí, bueno no… Huesos, eso son confidencias entre amigas! Booth ahora es como una más. Hombre, exactamente como una más no… A mí me sigue poniendo.

Ángela! No me entiendas mal, cariño. Es una cuestión puramente física. Un deseo no satisfecho. Y Hodgins? Oh, eso es distinto, eso es amor. No era sexo y risas? Pues eso, amor.

No te importa que te diga estas cosas, verdad Booth? Qué va, me encanta. Ay, Huesos, no me pegues. Ya lo has oído es sólo una cuestión física. Tienes que asumirlo, sales con un hombre irresistible.

De verdad que no te entiendo. Hace un momento estabas hundido en la miseria y ahora te crees un sex-symbol Es el efecto que causas en mí. La cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

Quietos! Nos vamos de marcha. Qué? Estamos todos estresados y agobiados. Necesitamos relajarnos. En eso estábamos. No ese tipo de relajación. No discutáis. Hasta he conseguido convencer a Zack.

En una hora estaban todos en el local de moda de la ciudad.

Esto está a tope. Si es un lugar adecuado para realizar un análisis antropológico de las costumbres gregarias de los mamíferos evolucionados.

Quieres callarte Zack! Hemos venido a beber y bailar. Todo lo demás está prohibido por esta noche. Todo? Bueno casi todo. Yo me encargo de la primera ronda.

Pidieron, bebieron, se rieron, tontearon, bailaron. Era divertido estar allí todos juntos. Sin preocupaciones, sin agobios. Sin cadáveres.

Hodgins se encargó de la segunda.

Booth de la tercera.

Huesos pidió la cuarta casi sin saber lo que hacía.

Cuando llegó la de Zack él era el único medianamente despejado. Pese a lo que le habían dicho se había dedicado a observar más que a beber. Y las observaciones habían sido muy satisfactorias.

Se llamaban Annie. Y de su examen preliminar concluyó que los rizos negros y la sonrisa pícara eran espectaculares. Y que el menudo cuerpo merecía ser exhaustivamente analizado.

Por desgracia sus amigos no estaban ayudando.

Chicos nos vamos a casa. Annie lo ayudó a meterlos en un par de taxis y dio la dirección de casa de Huesos. No pensaba molestarse en repartirlos. Tal y como estaban daba igual donde durmieran. Llegaron, subieron y los dejaron en las habitaciones.

Ellos siguieron conociéndose en el salón. Era adorable. Dulce, divertida, inteligente. Y parecía que le gustaba. Tal vez al fin y al cabo si había alguien para él en este mundo.

Pero no pudieron disfrutar demasiado de su mutua compañía. El sueño de los juerguistas era ligero y cada poco tiempo uno se levantaba. Que si tenía calor. Que si se moría de sed. Que dónde estaba. Al final se cansó.

Ayudó a desvestir a Booth y a Hodgins. Annie hizo lo mismo con las chicas. Repartió vasos de agua y, mientras él preparaba algo de comer, Annie se encargó de acomodar a cada pareja en una habitación.

Cuando lo niños por fin se durmieron los papás cenaron. Después jugaron el resto de la noche.

Se quedaron dormidos al amanecer. Abrazados. Pero el sueño duró poco.

De pronto oyeron un grito. Seguido de varios más. Se incorporaron asustados y vieron a sus compañeros salir de las habitaciones. Medio desnudos, confundidos… Y desparejados!

Annie, que los acababa de conocer, acostó a Booth con Ángela y a Huesos con Hodgins. La primera en despertarse fue Ángela. Se abrazó al cuerpo que tenía al lado y notó un tacto distinto al acostumbrado.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Booth. Desnudo! Y ella también lo estaba! Qué había hecho? No decía en serio lo de que quería acostarse con Booth. Bueno si pero no en las actuales circunstancias. Era el fin!

Su grito despertó a Booth que, al ver su cara horrorizada, se imaginó lo peor. Y los gritos de ambos llegaron a la habitación del al lado, despertando a la otra parejita feliz que gritó también.

Todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo. La escena era espectacular. Annie no sabía qué pasaba y Zack se moría de risa.

Zack! Cómo nos has dejado hacer esto? Lo hemos hecho? No me acuerdo de nada. Gracias a Dios. Zack, por favor, di algo. Juro que nunca más voy a beber. Tan horrible fue? Y yo qué sé.

A Zack le iba mal. Se estaba divirtiendo tanto que pensó dejarlos sufrir un rato más, pero los pobres lo estaban pasando realmente mal y le dieron pena.

Tranquilos. No ha pasado nada. Fue sólo una pequeña confusión de Annie a la hora de acostaros. No habéis hecho nada.

Qué alivio! Pero no decías que querías acostarte conmigo? Era broma. Tú estás loco o qué? Si, claro. No se lo qué digo. Entonces se dieron cuenta del estado en que estaban y volvieron a las habitaciones a vestirse.

Salieron avergonzados y saludaron a Annie. Espero que vosotros hayáis tenido una noche más tranquila. Tranquila no pero increíble si.

Increíble también ha sido la nuestra aunque me parece que en otro sentido.


	13. La Dura Convivencia

CAPÍTULO 13: LA DURA CONVIVENCIA

Así que la nueva actividad para fomentar la cohesión del equipo son las orgías, bromeó Cam al día siguiente. Orgías? El único que triunfó anoche fue Zack.

Parece que lo dices con pena Booth. Qué va, si él es muy clásico, esta era Huesos. Oye Huesos, tampoco hace falta que comentes mis gustos sexuales en público.

Oh, vamos Booth, yo también he estado en la cama contigo… Y yo me lo he imaginado tantas veces que es como si lo hubiéramos hecho. Bueno, ya vale, cambiemos de tema. Habláis de mí como si fuera un playboy.

Bueno… Recordemos tus historias de instituto… Y tus líos con Rebeca… Y con las abogadas… Y ahora te ha dado por las compañeras de trabajo. Qué será lo siguiente? Nada. Huesos es la definitiva. La mujer de mi vida.

Eres adorable. Gracias cariño. Tu piensas igual? Claro. Abracitos y besitos. Entonces… Qué te parece si nos vamos a vivir juntos? Los demás escuchaban de lo más interesados. Booth y Huesos estaban en su mundo.

No sé, nunca he vivido con nadie. Y si no nos va bien? Oh, vamos, Huesos, sería estupendo. Hacer todo juntos. Hacer el amor a todas horas. Tienes razón. Te echo de menos cuando no estás conmigo.

Dios! Sois tan empalagosos que voy a vomitar, dijo Ángela rompiendo el encanto. Entonces decidido. Este fin de semana me mudo a tu apartamento, Huesos.

Todos ayudaron en el traslado y el salón de Huesos se vio pronto invadido por montones de cajas.

Dónde vamos a meter todo esto? Pues tendrás que hacerme sitio. A ti si pero a todas tus cosas no se. No pretenderás que me ponga tu ropa, olvide mis recuerdos y cambie mis hobbies? No, claro. Es sólo que no sabía que tenías tanto de todo. Yo es que soy más bien austera.

Hay que estar preparado Huesos. Nunca se sabe lo que puedes necesitar. Para eso están los centros comerciales. Vas y compras lo que necesitas. Y si lo necesitas ya. Pues vas ya.

Bueno nosotros casi mejor nos vamos. Vosotros seguid disfrutando de las maravillas de la convivencia.

Cuando, después de mucho discutir, por fin estuvo todo colocado, decidieron preparar algo de cenar.

Qué te parecen unos buenos filetes con patatas? Para cenar? Casi prefiero algo más ligero. Una ensalada, algo de fruta, un yogur. Y pretendes que rinda de noche comiendo eso? Bueno mira, cada uno que coma lo que quiera y listo. Voy a poner la mesa.

Yo, esto, es que hoy televisan un partido que quería ver. No podemos cenar en el sofá con unas bandejitas? No tengo bandejitas. A mi me gusta comer en la mesa, disfrutando de una buena conversación o de un buen libro si ceno sola.

Ya, pero es que es la final. El final de qué? No, el final no. La final. El partido más importante del año. Bueno, está bien, supongo que podemos poner las cosas en una mesita auxiliar. Genial Huesos, te adoro.

Brennan no se podía creer que aquél tío que gritaba como un loco cuando una pelotita entraba en una red fuera su dulce Booth.

A qué es divertido Huesos? Desde luego es todo un espectáculo. En cuanto termine te hago caso. Te lo prometo. Cuánto dura? 90 minutos. 90 minutos, más el descanso, más la prórroga…

Cuando llegaron los penalties Huesos ya estaba hasta las narices y decidió irse a dormir. Yo me voy a la cama. Te espero allí. Vale cariño, ahora voy.

Y fue. Pero no de muy buen humor. Su equipo, finalmente, había perdido.

Qué te pasa, cielo? Hemos perdido. Qué hemos perdido? El partido. Vaya, lo siento. Otra vez será. No es tan fácil Huesos. Anda olvídate de eso ahora y ven aquí. Tu si que sabes consolar a un hombre.

Por lo menos el sexo seguía siendo bueno. No bueno. Increíble.

Pero qué demonios era ese ruido? Era noche cerrada. Huesos qué es eso? Es mi despertador. A las seis de la mañana? Si, me gusta levantarme pronto y hacer algo de yoga antes de ir a trabajar. Me relaja.

Genial. A mi me relaja dormir hasta el último minuto y luego salir corriendo para no llegar tarde. Buenas noches.

Huesos si no sales pronto del baño no llego a la reunión! Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una marmota. No, pero si la tienes de tener un solo baño. Oye si no te gusta mi apartamento puedes volver al tuyo. Me encanta tu apartamento pero lo de compartir retrasa mi horario. Pues mañana te levantas antes. Al final llegaron los dos tarde.

Hola guapa, tengo varias llamadas perdidas tuyas, alguna novedad en el caso? No, no es por el caso. Es que hay que ir a hacer la compra. Bueno, no te preocupes, voy yo cuando termine en la oficina.

Vale. Compra fruta, yogures… Y también necesito tampones. Tampones? Quieres que compre tampones? Si, algún problema? No ninguno.

Ninguno. Sólo había diez marcas y cinco tamaños. Y las explicaciones eran asquerosas. Estos mismos.

Pero qué demonios has comprado? Natillas de chocolate? Bueno, son yogures no? Y estos tampones? Mini? Son para adolescentes. Pues la próxima vez especificas más. Y esto? Cerveza, patatas y pizzas? Es que hoy vuelve a haber partido. Genial.

Esta semana está siendo estresante. Estoy deseando que llegue el fin de semana para no hacer nada en todo el día. No hacer nada? El fin de semana es cuando yo aprovecho para limpiar la casa, organizar, preparar el trabajo de la semana siguiente. Y cuándo descansas?

Descansar es de vagos. Pues yo soy muy vago. No pretenderás que lo haga todo yo sola? Si vivimos juntos tenemos que compartirlo todo. Está bien.

Booth estaba empezando a pensar que la vida en pareja estaba sobrevalorada.

Pero la verdad es que fue divertido organizar todo juntos. Y al ser dos acabaron en una mañana y les quedó el resto del fin de semana libre.

Por la tarde se fueron de compras. Nunca se había divertido tanto en un centro comercial como yendo con su chica. Le encantaba verla probarse modelitos y dejar que le eligiera las camisetas.

Y tomar café juntos hojeando revistas. Y cenar en un restaurante romántico. Y quedar con sus amigos para tomar una copa y volver a casa de la mano.

Y hacer el amor hasta caer rendido en sus brazos. Y despertarse y tenerla a ella en los suyos.

Y desayunar juntos y pasar el día con Parker… Y con su niña. Y cenar unas pizzas viendo una peli…

Y, sobre todo, pensar que todo esto lo iban a poder hacer siempre que quisieran. La vida en pareja era maravillosa. Huesos estaba de acuerdo.


	14. La Familia

CAPÍTULO 14: LA FAMILIA

Huesos cielo, buenas noticias. Acaba de llamar mi madre. Tanto ella como papá están deseando conocerte y vienen a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros.

Este fin de semana? Algún problema? No, es que es el primero que dejan salir a mi padre de la cárcel. Genial. Así se conocen también entre ellos.

Tú crees que será una buena idea. Claro, por qué no? Tu padre es un tío estupendo. Si, él también te adora a ti pero no se si a tus padres les gustará, es un asesino!

O incluso si les gustaré yo? Cómo no les vas a gustar? Eres un cielo. Sí, pero mis habilidades sociales son más bien escasas. A papá le vas a encantar. Eres lista y preciosa. Y a mamá… Bueno, con mamá yo te echaré un cable. Eso qué quiere decir?

Mamá, papá, esta es Huesos, digo Temperance. Vaya, qué nombre tan bonito, cielo. Muy apropiado para una preciosidad como tu. Booth tenía razón. Su padre era adorable. Era igualito que él. Su madre parecía más seria.

Así que eres antropóloga forense? Si, es un trabajo fascinante. Ya veo. Pero te dejará tiempo libre, supongo. Pues no mucho, la verdad. Entonces cómo piensas atender a tu marido y tus hijos? Porque ya estás en edad de ir pensando en esas cosas.

Yo, bueno, no, no he pensado en ello. Yo sólo quiero estar con Booth. Pero tendréis que tener hijos. Bueno, tenemos a Parker. Precisamente, Parker necesita un hermanito. Mamá déjala en paz. Mira, aquí viene su padre.

Hola papá. Llegas en el momento justo. Estos son los padres de Booth. Un placer señora. Qué caballeroso. Así da gusto. Hoy en día se han perdido las formas totalmente. Bueno, por lo menos su padre si le había caído bien.

Estoy encantado de que su hijo cuide de mi niña es un joven con principios. Una buena persona. Está claro que lo han educado bien. Eso hemos intentado. Su hija también es adorable (padre de Booth). Si bueno, un poco moderna de más pero… (madre de Booth).

Eso qué importa, cariño. Míralos. Todos se volvieron hacia Huesos y Booth. Ajenos a los comentarios, se abrazaban tiernamente y se miraban con adoración. Está claro que están hechos el uno para el otro. Supongo que si. Además tendrán unos hijos muy guapos. Lo que voy a presumir de nietos con mis amigas.


	15. París

CAPÍTULO 15: PARÍS

Huesos, nos vamos de viaje. A dónde? A París. París? Pero eso queda muy lejos. Lo se pero han encontrado un cadáver sin identificar y nos necesitan. No tienen antropólogos forenses por allí? Si pero no tan buenos como tú.

No me puedo creer que estés protestando ante la perspectiva de un viaje pagado con tu novio a la ciudad del amor. No, si la idea me encanta. París, tú y yo. No puedo imaginar nada más romántico. Sólo me da pena que sea un viaje de trabajo. Bueno, igual es un caso fácil y nos queda tiempo para nosotros. Ojalá.

Se enamoraron de la ciudad en cuanto pusieron los pies en ella: la mágica luz, los elegantes edificios, las animadas cafeterías, las lujosas tiendas, los impresionantes monumentos… Todo invitaba a pasear cogidos de la mano y besarse como adolescentes… Pero había que trabajar.

Vamos Huesos, aquí está el hotel, qué demonios haces con ese poli? Me ha dicho "Bonsoir Madame" y ha sonado tan sensual. Te has fijado? Los cuerpos de la ley franceses también están muy bien estructurados. Cómo?! Claro que no tanto como los americanos. Ah, bueno!!

Vaya! Esta es la habitación? La suite era impresionante. Hasta tenía una pequeña terraza desde donde se veía toda la ciudad. Pues si que se han estirado tus jefes.

En realidad la he pagado yo. Quería que estuvieras a gusto. Pero cielo, esto te ha debido costar un dineral. No hacía falta. Lo se. Pero quería hacerlo.

Huesos lo abrazó tiernamente. Me tratas como a una princesa. Eres mi princesa. Te he dicho que te quiero? No desde que estamos en París. Pues te quiero. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie. Tanto que a veces me duele.

Ven aquí preciosa. Booth la cogió en brazos y la depositó suavemente en la enorme cama. Pero Booth, tenemos que trabajar. No esta noche. Esta noche es para nosotros.

Booth se inclinó sobre ella, apartó la suave melena y le besó el cuello traviesamente. Huesos cerró los ojos y se estremeció al contacto. Cómo era posible que sus besos siguieran provocándole toda esa mezcla de sensaciones: placer, felicidad, deseo, ternura… Lo adoraba. La volvía loca. Y era tan feliz sabiendo que él sentía lo mismo por ella. Que siempre estaría a su lado.

Los labios de Booth se deslizaron por su clavícula, pero antes de que llegaran a su evidente objetivo ella se cansó de esperar. Se incorporó y lo obligó a él a tumbarse sobre la cama. Se colocó encima, con las rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y lo miró desde arriba.

Él sonreía expectante. Dios! Esa sonrisa era su perdición. Se inclinó un poco y le dio un suave beso en los labios, luego otro y otro más. Ahora era él el que suspiraba de deseo y ella la que controlaba la situación. Así estaba mejor.

Cuando se volvió a separar, Booth buscó sus labios desesperadamente. Ella le retuvo. Todavía no. Permitió que se incorporara un poco. Pero sólo lo suficiente para tirar de su camiseta hacia arriba. Él le facilitó la maniobra y después la abrazó. Nunca se sentía tan segura como entre esos fuertes brazos. Apoyada en los definidos abdominales y protegida por los anchos hombros.

Aún así se deshizo del abrazo y le obligó a volver a la posición inicial. Ahora fue ella la que se inclinó. Le recorrió el pecho con las manos. Luego con los labios. Él sonreía extasiado. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Me había olvidado de la cena! Qué cena? Booth se levantó a toda prisa. Es una sorpresa, Huesos. Escucha, por qué no te das una ducha y te pones guapa mientras yo lo preparo todo. Todo el qué? Ya lo verás. Tú hazme caso. Iba a protestar pero él parecía tan ilusionado. Vaaale.

Booth desapareció hacia el saloncito.

La verdad es que estaba deseando darse una ducha. Los viajes eran agotadores. Dejó que el agua resbalara por su cuerpo anticipando la noche que le esperaba.

Se echó crema, se secó el pelo, se puso un vaporoso vestido de gasa que había comprado con la esperanza de tener un poco de tiempo para ellos y poder estrenarlo, y se maquilló apenas. Unas gotas de perfume, unos bonitos pendientes, sandalias de tacones y perfecta.

Cuando terminó la noche empezaba a caer. Booth no estaba en el saloncito así que se dirigió hacia la terraza.

Nooo! Queeé? Todavía no puedes pasar. Tienes que esperar aquí a que me duche yo. Pon algo de música y relájate. De acuerdo. Aquello empezaba a divertirle.

Pero no hace falta que te vistas. La ropa no te va a durar mucho puesta. Huesos no me digas eso. Haces que me sienta como un hombre objeto. Y lo eres. Eres el objeto de mis atenciones, de mis deseos…

Quieta ahí que me voy a duchar. Por cierto, estás guapísima. La agarró por la cintura y la besó, dejándola sin respiración. Ahora vengo.

No tardó ni diez minutos pero a Huesos le parecieron diez horas. Puso música suave, sirvió un par de copas de vino y esperó impaciente.

Cuando salió… Uauuu! La camisa celeste resaltaba su bronceado, y con el pelo mojado estaba tan sexy. Y cómo era posible que los chinos le quedaran tan bien!!?? Sólo al verlo se le aceleró el corazón, y cuando se acercó y pudo esconder su cara en su pecho… Ummm!

El la cogió de la mano y la llevó a la terraza. Cuando llegaron Huesos descubrió a qué venía tanto misterio.

La noche de París era el marco incomparable para la cena más perfecta que podía haber imaginado. La coqueta mesa y las dos sillas hacían juego con la decoración de la terraza, repleta de rosas. La cristalería relucía a la luz de las velas, y la vajilla, delicadamente decorada, exhibía deliciosos manjares.

Booth, esto es… Espectacular. Pero… Por qué? Antes de nada, tengo algo que decirte. Estaba serio. Qué pasa? Te he mentido. Me has mentido… Pues si piensas que voy a perdonarte por este despliegue estás muy equivocado!

Espera Huesos, aún no sabes de qué estoy hablando. Te he mentido en lo del caso. Qué caso? Esa es la cuestión. No tenemos ningún caso. No hay cadáver, ni huesos, ni nada. Sólo te lo dije para traerte aquí. Pero… No tenías por qué. Habría venido contigo encantada. Lo se pero quería darte una sorpresa.

Una sorpresa? No sabes qué día es hoy, verdad? Ni idea. Debería? Hoy hace un año que, bueno que, que estuvimos juntos por primera vez. En serio? Y por eso has organizado todo esto? Qué tierno eres! Te gusta? Me encanta. Pero me gustas más tú. Ven aquí. No, primero la cena. Bueeeno.

La cena fue deliciosa. Y no sólo por la comida. Estaban tan bien juntos. Booth no se creía la suerte que tenía. Estaba en París, bajo las estrellas, con la mujer de sus sueños, y todo era perfecto. El mundo no existía. Sólo ellos. Ellos y sus conversaciones, sus risas, sus miradas enamoradas y sus dedos entrelazados.

Y ahora el postre. Ya verás lo que he encargado. Te va a encantar. Tarta de chocolate? Mejor. Tarta de tres chocolates! Booth esto debe estar delicioso. Espera, espera. Antes tengo que decirte otra cosa.

Qué pasa ahora? Que te he vuelto a mentir. Queeé? En realidad tampoco te he traído a París por nuestro aniversario. Ah, no? Entonces por qué?

Huesos. Eres la mujer de mi vida. Lo supe desde el primer momento que te vi y este maravilloso año contigo no ha hecho sino confirmármelo. Creo que tu sientes lo mismo por mi. Sabes que si, Booth. Nunca he sido tan feliz como estos últimos meses.

Entonces… Querrás ser feliz conmigo para siempre? Qué? Qué quieres decir? Temperance, quieres casarte conmigo? Un precioso anillo de compromiso apareció como por arte de magia en la mesa. Brillaba igual que las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de Brennan.

Pero… Por qué lloras? No… No quieres? No… No… No??? No, que no es eso. Lloro porque soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Claro que quiero casarme contigo, Seeley Booth. Será un honor ser tu esposa. En serio? Pues claro tonto.

Huesos se arrojó en sus brazos y él le puso el anillo. Me encanta. No me lo quitaré nunca. Nos vamos a casar. No me lo puedo creer. De verdad que no las tenía todas conmigo. Ya sabes por lo de tu manía antimatrimonio.

Eso era porque no había encontrado al hombre adecuado. Y yo lo soy? No, tú no eres el hombre adecuado. Tú eres el hombre ideal. Sonreía feliz. Vale, ahora ya te puedes comer el postre. Muy bien. Lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró dentro. Eh, que te olvidas la tarta! Pues cógela!

Tú, yo, un anillo y tarta de chocolate. Qué más se puede pedir? A mi se me ocurren un par de cosas. Ah si? Cómo cuáles? Ven aquí que te las digo. Huesos se dejó hacer esta vez. El chico se lo merecía.

Dejó que le deslizara el vestido por los hombros y llegara al suelo. Nunca se cansaba de mirarla. Era tan hermosa. E iba a ser su esposa. No se lo podía creer. Mientras la miraba ella le desabrochó la camisa. La deslizó sobre sus hombros y él la abrazó.

Te quiero Huesos y no te vas a arrepentir. Te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo. Lo sé, Booth. No todo va a ser fácil pero lo superaremos juntos. Si quieres de verdad a alguien todo es posible. Todo.

Los labios de Booth buscaron los de Huesos, incapaces de esperar más. Había tanta pasión en ese beso que Huesos tembló de arriba abajo. Cuando terminó de explorar cada rincón de su boca, continuó el camino interrumpido hacía unas horas.

Sus pechos lo volvían loco. Eran suaves y firmes. Los liberó de su prisión mientras ella le quitaba el cinturón. Bailaron ante él, incitantes, y se inclinó para besarlos, saborearlos. Huesos gimió. Eso elevó su excitación hasta un punto en que todo le molestaba.

Se separó el tiempo imprescindible para deshacerse del resto de la ropa. Ahora fue ella la que lo contempló, sentada en la cama, extasiada. Él se acercó y ella le besó el vientre. Le acarició las nalgas.

Booth se arrodilló ante ella y le quitó las braguitas. Luego recorrió el camino inverso a través de su piel. Sus pies, sus piernas, su vientre, sus pechos, todos recibieron su esmerada atención.

Booth te necesito. Ya! Era todo lo que quería oír. Sin dejar de besarla, unió su cuerpo al de ella. Encajaban a la perfección, Parecían hechos para estar juntos.

Te gusta, mi vida? Me, me encanta. Huesos apenas podía hablar. Lo abrazó fuertemente. A Booth le fascinaban esos abrazos involuntarios y desesperados. De repente se detuvo.

Qué pasa? Quiero prolongar el momento. Me encanta verte así. Estás de broma? No puedes parar ahora! Estoy al borde del orgasmo! En ese caso no tendré más remedio que seguir.

Y sin esfuerzo aparente y con el mayor placer, la volvió a llevar al borde y la hizo caer y elevarse, hasta que él mismo se decidió acompañarla. Era un amante increíble.

Luego se acostó a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos hasta que sus corazones se calmaron y sus respiraciones se normalizaron.

En cuanto Huesos recuperó la consciencia: Nos hemos olvidado de la tarta! Eso es lo primero que se te ocurre después de lo que hemos hecho? Es que me has dejado hambrienta. Nos la comemos juntos? Y abrazados, riéndose, y sin parar de darse besos, devoraron por fin el postre. Bueno, el segundo postre.


	16. La Boda?

CAPÍTULO 16: LA BODA?

Brennan cariño, por fin has vuelto! Entró diciendo Ángela, eufórica, en el despacho de Huesos.

Vaya, lo siento! Ya veo que os lo habéis pasado bien. Pensaba encontrarse a su querida amiga estresada, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero en vez de eso la escena era la siguiente: Booth sentado en la mesa de Huesos, ella entre sus piernas, los brazos de él rodeando la cintura de ella, los de ella el cuello de él y sus labios buscándose casi con desesperación.

Hicieron caso omiso de la interrupción y siguieron a lo suyo. Ángela se quedó allí, encantada, mirando, ya que no le hacían ni caso había que aprovechar. Qué técnica! Qué pasión!

Ángela, querías algo? Preguntó Booth, separándose de su prometida muy a su pesar. Yo, esto, saber qué tal por París, ya veo que la ciudad del amor ha surtido sus efectos.

No tienes ni idea, comentó Huesos mirando dulcemente a Booth. Los dos sonrieron como niños. Qué quieres decir? Pero ya se estaban besando otra vez.

Eh, respondedme! Huesos se limitó a levantar un brazo y enseñarle el precioso anillo. Un anillo! Quieres decir que… Oh, Dios mío! OS VAIS A CASAR Y NO ME HABÉIS DICHO NADA!!!

Riéndose se separaron. Ángela, por favor, acabamos de llegar. Como dama de honor ibas a ser la primera en saberlo. DAMA DE HONOR!! En vuestra boda!! Genial, genial, genial! Me encanta! Dadme un abrazo chicos, y se abalanzó sobre ellos estrujándolos.

Tengo que contárselo a Jack! Jack, Jack! Dónde demonios te has metido? Booth y Brennan se casan!! No, si al final todo el mundo se casa antes que nosotros. No te pongas celoso mi vida que ya nos llegará el momento.

Ahora hay que prepararlo todo. La iglesia, el banquete, el vestido... Ángela, relájate, queremos algo sencillo e íntimo, nada de parafernalia. Un lugar bonito, unos cuantos amigos y nosotros dos, nada más.

Pero te comprarás un vestido, no? Si, claro. Algo vaporoso y… No lo digas que trae mala suerte! Hoy mismo nos vamos de compras. Para cuándo hay que tenerlo todo listo? Tampoco lo hemos pensado.

Pero no habéis pensado en nada! Menos mal que estoy yo aquí. Vosotros seguid besándoos que yo me encargo de todo. Eso ha sido lo más sensato que has dicho en toda la mañana, y si te largas y nos dejas en paz lo pondremos en práctica.

Claro, claro. Ya nos vamos, y vosotros a quereros mucho no vaya a ser que os arrepintáis. Ángela! Qué? Con vosotros nunca se sabe.

Esa noche después del trabajo, en el Diner…

Lo primero que hay que hacer es buscar un sitio. A mi me gustaría casarme al aire libre, en la playa, en un jardín (Huesos). Uy, en la playa no que nos llenamos de arenas (Angie). Qué tal en el jardín de mi casa? Propuso Hodgins.

Si! Eso sería genial! Podríamos poner bancos para la ceremonia y carpas para la cena, y decorarlo todo de un color y… Me parece una gran idea lo del jardín. Y los bancos pero… Y si en vez de cena colocamos un buffet? Qué te parece Booth?

Yo con tal de casarme contigo como si lo tengo que hacer en la cima de un volcán a punto de estallar. Miradas tiernas. Pero si, me parece una buena idea: una pequeña ceremonia en un sitio bonito con la gente que queremos y luego una buena merienda. Perfecto.

Entonces todos de acuerdo. Me voy a casa a empezar a llamar a decoradores y proveedores. Ángela, no se te ocurra contratar nada sin que hayamos dado el visto bueno! Claro, claro.

Esto es genial, me parece que no nos vamos a tener que ocupar de nada, respiró Booth. Bueno, de algo si. De qué? De tus votos matrimoniales. Es verdad! Y de vuestros chaqués. Y de la despedida de soltero! (Hodg). De eso ya hablaremos (Huesos).

Al día siguiente Ángela entró en el despacho de Huesos cargada de carpetas. Aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos! Pero Ángela, tú estás organizando una boda o preparando una tesis doctoral?

No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de opciones de decoración, menús y demás que hay. Por no hablar de los catálogos de vestidos! Antes de nada, cuál es tu color favorito? El lila. Muy bien. Es un color de moda. Entonces la decoración será blanca y lila. Los trajes las damas violetas. Los de los pajes lila claro, y Booth tendrá que llevar una corbata lila.

Que yo tendré que llevar una corbata de qué color? Lila! Estáis de broma, no? Ese color es de niñas. Claro, como las corbatas de dibujitos son tan adultas! Buf, está bien! Y hay que decirle a Rebeca que le compre a Parker una camisa del mismo color.

Ah no! Eso si que no. Que hagáis conmigo lo que queráis vale, pero a Parker no me lo vais a traumatizar! Bueeeno, pues camisa blanca para el niño. Eso está mejor.

En cuanto al menú. Podíamos hacer una barbacoa y preparar hamburguesas y perritos. Booth cariño, estamos hablando de tu boda no del picnic de los domingos (Angie). Pero a mi me gusta esa comida!

Podemos hacer una cosa, propuso Huesos conciliadora. Organizar diversas zonas de buffet. Una zona con patés, quesos y exquisiteces similares. Otra zona con mini hamburguesas y pequeños sándwiches variados. Otra con comidas exóticas. Otra de postres… Buena idea!

Y ahora nos queda lo mejor… El vestido! Lárgate Booth. Oye que el que me caso soy yo. Precisamente por eso. Vete con Hodgins a encargar los chaqués, y dile que quiero que él lleve una corbata rosa. Rosa? Bueno, ahora ya no me parece tan mal tener que llevarla lila, jaja. Se lo voy a decir inmediatamente. Jack tío, tengo noticias para ti (voz cantarina).

Tú crees que nos podemos fiar de ellos, Ángela? En este tema me refiero. Claro que no! Por eso le dije a Hodgins la tienda a la que tenían que ir y el dueño tiene instrucciones precisas de lo que les puede ofrecer. Estás en todo. Pues claro! Ahora a lo nuestro.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas viendo catálogos de preciosos vestidos de novia. La mayoría eran demasiado recargados para Brennan, pero finalmente encontraron un pequeño atelier con modelos sencillos y encantadores. Concertaron una cita para esa misma tarde.

Fue amor a primera vista. Estaba solo en el escaparate. La tela era ligera y vaporosa y el corte recordaba una túnica griega. Brennan parecía una diosa con él.

Cariño estás espectacular! Parece hecho para ti. Ella se miraba conmocionada en el espejo. Nunca había imaginado verse así. Casarse con un hombre como Booth. Sentir tanto amor. Tanta felicidad. Estaba a punto de llorar.

No llores querida, que aún nos faltan los zapatos! Oh, Ángela, eres increíble! Quiero una sandalias, unas sandalias de cristal, como las de la cenicienta! Lo de la cenicienta eran zapatos no sandalias… Bueno, tengo estas color platino decoradas con cristales swarovsky, no se si es lo que buscan. Siii! Son perfectas.

Salieron de la tienda exultantes de felicidad. Hasta que conoció a Ángela no había descubierto lo terapéutico que era ir de compras.

Nos queda una última parada. Ángela se detuvo frente al escaparate de una preciosa librería. Las invitaciones. Eligieron varios modelos, elegantes y discretos, y se llevaron una muestra de cada para que opinaran los chicos.

Estos llevaban varias horas esperándolas aburridos en una cafetería cercana. Por fin! Nosotros terminamos hace siglos!

Discutiendo y riendo sin parar eligieron las invitaciones, hicieron la lista de invitados y fijaron la fecha.

Yo creo que en un mes lo tenemos todo listo. Genial, no puedo esperar más (Booth). Yo tampoco (Brennan). Beso. Qué bonito es el amor (Ángela). Si, precioso, dame a mi un beso igual anda (Hodgins).

Ahora hay que anunciarlo!

Todo el mundo se alegró tanto. Sobre todo Max y Parker. Ellos, que habían visto claro el final desde el principio, se deshicieron en abrazos y besos hacia la pareja.

Entonces ahora vas a ser mi segunda mamá, Huesos? Bueno, algo así cariño… Si tú quieres, claro… Y a tu madre no le parece mal. Qué va! Mamá está encantada contigo porque dice que ahora papá la deja en paz con sus novios. Y yo te quiero casi tanto como papá, y también voy a cuidar de ti como él. Mi niño! Y cuándo voy a tener un hermanito? No, mejor una hermanita! Bueno, de eso ya hablaremos. Booth se reía.

Sólo quedaban un par de detalles por concretar. Las despedidas de soltero y el viaje de novios.

El viaje estaba claro. Querían ir a Bora Bora. A relajarse en una paradisíaca cabaña en medio del agua.

Las despedidas estaban siendo más controvertidas. Booth la quería conjunta. Una cena en un restaurante elegante y unas copas en el local de moda. No quería ni pensar en Huesos toqueteando a un mulato medio desnudo, que seguro que era lo que organizaba Ángela.

Pero Ángela y Hodgins se negaban. Eso ni era despedida ni era nada. Al final lo convencieron asegurándole que las chicas se iban a un balneario a ponerse guapas para la boda, y ellos se quedaban con el plan cena-copas.

Lo cierto es que las cosas no fueron exactamente así. Ángela si organizó un fin de semana en un balneario, pero después de los masajes, los baños de burbujas y hasta de chocolate, montó la fiesta del siglo y si, había mulatos.

Y los chicos fueron de cena y copas, pero cuando estaban ya lo suficientemente borrachos Hodgins anunció que había desoído la prohibición de Booth y había contratado a varias strippers. Si llegan a saber la que iban a organizar se lo habrían pensado mejor.

Ángela y Hodgins estaban como niños en una tienda de caramelos pero la parejita feliz se echaba terriblemente de menos. Finalmente Huesos no pudo aguantar más y llamó a Booth.

Mi niña, estaba deseando hablar contigo… Pero Huesos apenas lo escuchaba. Lo que oía por detrás la tenía más interesada. Qué demonios es ese ruido? Eso? Nada! Hodgins que se ha puesto a cantar!

Así que tu eres el afortunado! Eres una monada! Ven aquí que voy a hacer que recuerdes tu despedida forever! (Esta era una de las strippers como os podéis imaginar).

Hodgins, no? Pues si que le ha cambiado la voz! Así que montas un pollo porque Ángela quiere contratar un mulato y vosotros lleváis chicas! No me lo puedo creer! Tú crees que esa es manera de empezar una vida en común? Con mentiras? No quiero saber nada más de ti!

Pero cielo yo no he tenido nada que ver… Pero Huesos, furiosa, ya había colgado.

Qué pasa cariño? Acabo de llamar a Booth y estaba con otra mujer! Será una stripper, cielo. Tampoco es para ponerse así. Que no es para ponerse así? A nosotras nos prohibe los mulatos pero ellos si pueden tener strippers? Qué quieres que te diga? Nunca tuve intención de hacerle caso. Así que supongo que ellos tampoco. No os entiendo, de verdad!

Booth estaba tan desesperado que llamó a un taxi (no estaba en condiciones de conducir), y voló al balneario para explicárselo todo a Brennan. Con lo que le había costado conseguirla y ahora por una tontería…Ni había tocado a la chica aquélla. Ni la había mirado! Bueno, a lo mejor había mirado un poco, pero sólo para comprobar que Huesos era infinitamente más bella.

Pero cuando por fin llegó y en vez del ambiente relajado del balneario se encontró la macro fiesta caribeña, fue él el que alucinó.

Ángela! Booth! Qué demonios haces tu aquí? Estoy buscando a mi futura esposa! La que me echa la bronca porque tu novio contrata strippers mientras ella se divierte con mulatos! No me lo puedo creer! Dónde está?

Huesos, deprimida, le contaba sus penas a uno de los chicos que, casualidades de la vida, resultó ser un joven estudiante de antropología que se pagaba los estudios bailando en despedidas.

Aquí estás! Y muy bien acompañada por lo que veo! Booth! Si, soy yo. Tu futuro marido. Al que acabas de llamar mentiroso por teléfono! Quién es la mentirosa aquí? Tienes razón. Esto no es una buena idea. Será mejor que suspendamos la boda. Y se marchó furioso.

Huesos se quedó llorando en brazos de Ángela. Había sido la despedida más horrorosa de la historia, y Ángela se sentía tan culpable. Era un sueño demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Qué voy a hacer ahora, Ángela? Ya no se vivir sin él. Sin sus apasionados besos. Sin su cuerpo junto al mío cada mañana. Sin su adorable sonrisa…

Qué voy a hacer ahora, Hodgins? Ya no se vivir sin ella. Sin sus apasionados besos. Sin su cuerpo junto al mío cada mañana. Sin su adorable sonrisa…

Pero estamos tontos o qué! Hodgins, trae aquí a Booth inmediatamente! Pero… Ya!

Les costó pero consiguieron reunir a la parejita. Ahora me vais a escuchar! Todos! Entiendo que este es un paso muy importante y que estáis aterrorizados. Entiendo que tengáis dudas. Que os entre el pánico. Pero no pongáis excusas!

Si no lo tenéis claro no os caséis, pero todos sabemos que ni con los mulatos ni con las strippers ha pasado nada. Que no son más que una broma mía y de Hodgins. Así que, por favor, no nos hagáis sentir mal y buscaros la vida vosotros solos. Vámonos Hodgins! Vaya! Ángela estaba furiosa de verdad.

Es eso, Huesos? No te quieres casar? Y tú? Yo… Yo jamás he deseado nada con tanta fuerza pero… Pero qué? Tengo miedo de no estar a la altura. De decepcionarte. De que te canses de mí.

Booth! Eso no es posible, yo te amo. Con todo mi corazón. Eres parte de mí. Todo lo que necesito.

Entonces qué pasa? Pues que…Que en mi vida las cosas buenas nunca duran y tengo tanto miedo a perderte! Mi vida! No me vas a perder! Siempre estaré a tu lado!

Entonces…Nos casamos? Si tú quieres…Claro que quiero. Yo también. Abrazo.

Booth esperaba nervioso al final de jardín. Estaba impresionante con su chaqué y su corbata lila.

No es hora ya de que salga? Espero que no se haya arrepentido? Tranquilo, tío. Hodgins tampoco estaba mal con su corbata rosa. Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar. A mi me lo vas a decir. Queréis callaros!

Ángela estaba preciosa con su vestido palabra de honor lila. Ya viene!

Parker, monísimo, y de la mano de las sobrinas de Brennan, precedía a una espectacular Huesos, del brazo de su padre.

Cuando la vio fue como si todo lo demás desapareciera. Parecía un ángel. Su ángel. El tiempo que tardó en llegar a él se le hizo eterno, y cuando Max por fin la dejó a su lado apenas se atrevía a tocarla. Temía que desapareciera. Como si todo fuera un sueño.

Pero ella se inclinó hacia él y le susurró: te amo. Y supo que era verdad. La besó levemente en la mejilla y le cogió la mano, sonriendo feliz. Si decía algo temía echarse a llorar, y no quedaría muy bien en un tipo duro como él.

Los novios me han pedido encarecidamente que la ceremonia fuera lo más corta posible. Deben tener mucha prisa. La tenemos, la tenemos (Booth). Risas. Así que no voy a enrollarme. De hecho no voy a decir nada de nada. Van a ser ellos con sus votos los que den prueba de su amor. Seeley, por favor.

Bien. Es difícil describir con palabras lo que Hue… Temperance ha supuesto para mí pero lo voy a intentar. Antes de conocerla pensaba que el mundo era un lugar duro y difícil. Una lucha constante contra un enemigo inagotable. Pero ella me trajo la esperanza. Ella me hizo ver que no tenía por qué ser así. Me hizo sentir que juntos todo era posible. Que había lugar para el amor, la felicidad y que, por fin, podía descansar. Temperance, tu eres mi refugio. Y quiero que lo seas para siempre.

Booth, yo… Yo era una niña abandonada, triste y sola hasta que tú apareciste. Me ocultaba tras mi trabajo, mis libros y mis huesos para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero lo que más deseaba en el mundo es que alguien me amara. Me amara de verdad. Tú rompiste mis barreras de la forma más dulce posible. Me descubriste un mundo nuevo y maravilloso, y ya nunca quiero abandonarlo.

A estas alturas Ángela lloraba como una magdalena. Los niños no paraban quietos, aburridos, y los demás asistentes miraban a la pareja tiernamente. Qué bonito!

Bien, pues creo que ha quedado bastante claro que están hechos el uno para el otro así que si nadie tiene ningún motivo de oposición, que espero que no… Como alguien diga algo me lo cargo (Booth en bajito)…

Seeley, quieres a Temperance por esposa? Booth, poniéndole el anillo: si quiero. Temperance, quieres a Seeley por esposo. Huesos, lo mismo, si quiero. Cogidos de las manos y mirándose felices. Pues yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Booth cogió a Huesos tiernamente entre sus brazos y la beso con pasión. Gritos de júbilo y pétalos de rosa acompañaron su primer beso de casados y, cogidos de la mano, sin querer separarse, fueron felicitados por todos los asistentes.

El buffet fue un éxito total. Los jardines, bellamente decorados, se llenaron de voces y risas. Y la caída de la tarde los cogió a todos desprevenidos.

Con la llegada de la noche miles de luces se encendieron, dando al lugar una apariencia mágica. Y Booth y Huesos abrieron el baile al son de la canción que sonaba en París el día que Booth se declaró: When you say nothing at all.

Qué buena pareja hacían! Parecían estrellas de cine! Iban a tener unos niños preciosos… Si Booth y Parker conseguían convencer a Huesos, claro. Aunque esa noche ya no parecía tan difícil. De hecho, todo parecía posible.

El baile se prolongó hasta la madrugada. Nadie quería que la noche terminara. Y los jóvenes acabaron en la cocina de Hodgins desayunando chocolate caliente (añadiría churros pero me temo que en los USA no los hay)… Y donuts!

Se os ha pasado la noche de bodas y no habéis consumado! No te preocupes, tenemos toda la luna de miel para eso. En realidad, tenemos toda la vida. Si, qué bien suena! Si, ya, pero el matrimonio no es realmente válido hasta la consumación así que… En serio? Entonces será mejor que nos pongamos a ello inmediatamente.

Y Booth arrastró a Huesos a la preciosa habitación que Ángela les había preparado, entre las risas de sus amigos.


End file.
